Behold the Exalt
by Extravagaunte
Summary: <html><head></head>A new power comes to Gensokyo, a shining, heroic, and savage power. It is called an 'Exalt'. A crossover with the table top RPG Exalted, by White Wolf. There is no 'Exalted' category, so I just used Misc Game X-overs. Rated T for some pretty bloody fights.</html>
1. Behold the Exalt: Prologue

Behold the Exalt

Prologue: Oblivion Awaits

Komachi rowed the boat forward with her scythe, watching the woman who sat in front of her, as a frown coming over her face.

"This looks like it's going to be a long ride," Komachi said, "Do you want to talk Miss...?"

The woman's face scrunched up, trying to recall her own name. "Leona," she said, "I'm Leona Aetius."

"Well Miss Leona," Komachi said, "Do you want to talk?"

"What about?" Leona asked.

Komachi let out a groan. "I don't know," Komachi said, "Something, anything. Do you have any stories to pass the time?"

"Um, I have one," Leona said, "But it will take awhile."

"That's fine," Komachi said, "We have plenty of time."

"Well," Leona said, "It started when…"


	2. Behold the Exalt: Chapter 1

Behold the Exalt

Chapter One: Mortal

The Aetius Protection Service and Martial Arts School, owned by and home of Leona Aetius, sat in the back of an alley in the Human Village market. The paint outside was faded, the wood was chipped and worn down, and the windows on the side showed just how dingy the inside was. The mats on the floor had patches sewn onto the corners and the punching bags hanging by one fall were all covered by layer after layer of tape. Most people ignored the place, if they had real reasons for fearing the youkai outside the village they would get a real youkai exterminator like Marisa, for everyone else there was the Aetius Protection Service. Given how safe the Human Village was, most people never hired Leona.

The Martial Arts School side of the shop didn't see much use either since almost all combat happened in the air with at least one hundred feet between you and your enemy. Humans who wanted to fight had to learn how to fly and cast magic. Leona did want to fight, but she had a problem.

Leona was ground bound.

Years ago, in her early teens, she found out that her body didn't have any magic in it and wasn't going to gain any. Trying to exterminate youkai using bare fists and anything nearby she could throw added an absurd level of difficulty to fighting youkai. Still, that didn't stop Leona from keeping herself in fighting shape and spending hours a day practicing martial arts, even though most of her money came from working as a farm hand. During the harvest season Leona worked hard to earn enough to keep her humble school open. When it wasn't harvest time, her days ran like clockwork.

Today, Leona had woken up, ate breakfast, trained, ate lunch, and was back to training. Leona was certain the rest of her day would involve eating dinner and returning to practice. The intense workout had turned her dark brown hair into an unkempt mess matted down by sweat and her training gi was crumpled and messy. As Leona was showing a punching bag who's boss, the bell to her door rang and in stepped the young Hieda no Akyuu.

Leona whipped her head towards the door with minor shock. Akyuu stared back at Leona for growing confusion, the sign outside said the shop should be open. "Am I interrupting something?" Akyuu asked.

"Oh, no it's fine," Leona said, "Did you want to train under me?"

"No, I need you to escort me somewhere." Akyuu said.

"Okay then, where do you need to go?" Leona asked.

"To the Kirisame Magic Shop," Akyuu replied, "I want her to take me to the Scarlet Devil Mansion so I can look up something in the library they have."

Leona's shoulders drooped, that was the most common job she got. It always seemed to sound like people didn't want to hire her, they just wanted to hire Marisa. "Alright," Leona said, "Give me a moment to clean up, we'll discuss payment on the way."

Leona walked to her bedroom, changed out of her gi, washed herself off with a wet towel, and changed into a long sleeved black shirt, plain brown pants, and black boots. Leona took a moment to examine herself in a small mirror and pulled the back of her hair up into a ponytail. If she could fly Leona thought she would look rather intimidating, with her tall body and strong, well defined muscles.

Leona walked back into the main room where Akyuu was waiting patiently. "Do you have everything you need?" Akyuu asked.

"Yup," Leona replied, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The Kirisame Magic Shop wasn't that far away from the village, and at the pace they were making Leona figured she could get back to the human village before sundown. Akyuu had already agreed on the amount of payment, and considering how dangerous the Forest of Magic was Leona would be getting quite the sum if she survived. Leona walked through the forest with confidence and grace, her long legs and able body easily moving over the root covered ground. Every time Leona had to stop for Akyuu to catch up made her worry though. The lush forest canopy didn't let much light in, the twisting branches meant there were plenty of hungry places for youkai to hide and the dead leaves covering the ground meant that any hungry youkai could hear them.<p>

"Can't we slow down?" Akyuu asked through ragged gasps of air as she leaned against a tree.

Leona grabbed her by the hand and pulled her forward. "Soon," Leona said, "But not yet. When the forest is quiet then we can slow down."

"Why then?" Akyuu asked as she stumbled over roots.

"It will mean we've entered what the youkai consider Marisa's territory," Leona replied, "And youkai won't want to mess with her so we should be safe."

"You're right," a new voice said, "I really don't want to fight Marisa to get to you."

Leona froze. Her eyes searched the branches and canopy for a source, but she couldn't see much through the shadows and the voice seemed to come from every direction.

"I haven't eaten in a while," the voice continued, "If you two have any pigs or cows to offer me, I'll gladly go with that."

Leona scooped up Akyuu like she was a princess and sprinted forward. This wasn't the first time she had been caught in the Forest of Magic, but fighting while protecting Akyuu wasn't a fight Leona could win.

"So that's a no on the cattle then?" the voice said in a mocking tone, "Well I guess I'll just have to settle for you two. Sorry about this Ms. Hieda, but you're really not much more than a snack. Your friend on the other hand, you're someone I could really sink my teeth into."

Sweat poured down Leona's face as she raced forward. She wasn't going to let herself be eaten, and she certainly wasn't going to let Akyuu be eaten. She had been charged with keeping her safe and that's what she would do even with her last breath, it was the Aetius guarantee.

A clawed blur swooped down in front of Leona, who skidded to a stop and set down Akyuu. The dead leaves that were scattered across the forest floor danced in the air as a gust of wind hit Leona and Akyuu. The leaves settled, revealing a short girl in a brown dress and matching hat with wings on her back "Well well," Mystia said cooly, threading fingers together, "Are you two going to go down quietly or go down kicking and…" Mystia brandished her razor sharp talons, "Screaming?"

Akyuu, fraught with worry, hesitantly looked to Leona. Leona didn't break her gaze with Mystia, but as Akyuu watched her she grit her teeth and tensed her body. Akyuu understood, she was getting ready to fight for her life.

"Akyuu," Leona said, filling her voice with as much authority and courage as she could muster, "Run ahead, I'll take care of this."

Akyuu looked at Mystia and back to Leona. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I said I would get you to the Kirisame Magic Shop," Leona replied, "And if you're getting there you need to leave now." Leona looked Akyuu in the eyes. "I will protect you."

Akyuu ran forward, making a gentle curve around Mystia. Leona saw Mystia's eyes track Akyuu. "Hey!" Leona shouted, "You wanted a meal right? Come and get it."

Mystia looked back at Leona, shaking her head and chuckling softly. "You know I'm just going to kill you then go get her right?"

"Taunt me when I'm dead." Leona replied.

Mystia rolled her eyes and lunged for Leona, closing her talons together into a point. Leona twisted out of the way and rolled behind Mystia, putting herself between Mystia and Akyuu. Mystia spun around, swiping her talons at Leona, only to have Leona dodge backwards and then dash forward with a powerful left hook. Mystia rubbed and stretched out her jaw after the punch and then glared at Leona. Leona ducked forward, throwing quick jabs. Mystia swatted away Leona's jabs like she was swatting at a fly before rearing back and slashing her talons across Leona. Leona caught Mystia's attack, locking their hands together, and pushed down on her. Despite Leona's advantage in size, Mystia was able to easily push Leona to one knee.

Blood ran down Leona's arms as Mystia's talons dug into her flesh. With a surge of strength Leona pushed far enough up to axe kick Mystia, her leg sweeping up to strike Mystia in the chin and then down to hit her on her forehead, ending her attack by planting one foot in Mystia's stomach and pushing down to backflip kick off of her.

Mystia was laughing. "You know, this is really giving me an appetite," Mystia said, "And you just look so juicy I might even forget about Akyuu."

Leona raised her fists and leapt for Mystia. As Leona sailed through the air Mystia fully extended one arm and fired a large bullet of danmaku. Leona quickly crossed her arms over her face to guard, but the blast of magic knocked her onto her back with stars in her eyes. Leona quickly shook herself out of the daze and saw Mystia standing over her. Mystia's eyes were glazed over as she ran her tongue over sharp teeth. She dug her talons into Leona's arm, pulled her arm to her mouth and bit into it; Leona cried out in pain as Mystia's teeth tore through her arm. In desperation Leona repeatedly punched Mystia in the head, but for all her strength and training she couldn't even get Mystia to react. Finally, Leona punched her again, hooking her thumb out and using it to gouge out Mystia's eye.

Mystia reared back, taking a chunk of Leona with her, howling in anger as her mouth dripped with blood. Leona quickly crossed her feet over Mystia's neck and whipped them back to throw Mystia head first into a nearby tree. Leona slowly rose to her feet, only to have Mystia sink her talons into her calf and pull her down. Leona fell to the ground and pulled her head to face Mystia. Mystia effortless dragged Leona to her and pulled her mouth to Leona's thigh. Leona desperately tried to kick off Mystia, but through the flurry of blows Mystia merely laughed. Through the pain Leona hoped that at least Akyuu was able to escape.

~Yu Shan Interlude~

As Leona fought for her life and Akyuu ran for her's, in a city past a border that Yukari cannot change, a god in the celestial city of Yu Shan watched Leona fight. The god was proud of his work and ranked high in the celestial bureaucracy. It was this god's job to decide who was worthy of rising above the common mortal. As he sifted through other mortals in a war he came to Leona.

"Ah, how about this one?" the god mused, "The valor to face danger, the conviction to ensure life has meaning, the presence to give hope to the hopeless, the integrity to put those you have sworn to protect above all else, and the resistance to keep your mind clear through pain and torment. Yes, I think you'll do quite nicely."

The god reached out and grabbed a piece of fire that burned gold, placed it atop a tiny red string, and with a gentle push sent it on its way.

~Gensokyo~

Darkness began to cloud Leona's vision as Mystia bit off more and more of her. The darkness changed to golden light and instead of savage bites Leona felt the pain of her soul being burned away. When Leona opened her eyes she was in a place unlike any she had ever seen. She was hovering in a massive sphere made entirely of gold. In the center was giant man, and he was flawless. He had four arms and was holding a laurel, a shield, a horn, and a spear. The man wore golden armor and leggings and a deep red cape. He was clean shaven and had jet black hair that had been slicked back. His body radiated glorious golden light. The man did not look down at Leona, his glory merely focused on her.

"**I AM SOL INVICTUS, THE UNCONQUERED SUN," **the man spoke, "**YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF WORTHY TO BE ONE OF MY CHOSEN. YOU ARE TO BE MY PRIESTESS, AND ALL YOU SEE WILL BEND ITS KNEE TO YOUR WILL. YOU WILL BE A GLORIOUS LEADER TO LEAD MORTAL KIND OUT OF SQUALOR AND INTO A NEW AGE. YOU WILL BECOME MORE RESILIENT THAN ANY HUMAN COULD ASPIRE TO. YOU WILL BE A PROTECTOR OF MORTAL KIND, A HERO TO ALL YOU LEAD, AND A TERROR TO ALL WHO WOULD STAND AGAINST YOU. NOW GO MY CHOSEN, AND CHANGE THE WORLD.**"


	3. Behold the Exalt: Chapter 2

Behold the Exalt: Zenith 9

Behold the Exalt

Chapter Two: Zenith

For Mystia, something had gone very, very wrong. One moment she was enjoying dinner and a show and the next moment her dinner had done… something. Brilliant, golden light poured out of Leona, blinding Mystia. When Mystia's eyes adjusted to the light she found things had gotten worse than: the human you were eating for dinner suddenly started glowing like the sun. Things had reached: the human you were eating for dinner suddenly started glowing like the sun, gained muscles like an amazoness, and the giant bites stopped bleeding.

Mystia's heart started racing. Leona had stopped screaming, before Mystia made her scream in brutal torment but now she was just silent. It was like Leona didn't even notice the giant bites Mystia had taken of her. This meal was quickly becoming more trouble than it was worth. Mystia did have some meat in her belly, and while it wasn't quite a full meal she decided to quit while she was ahead. Mystia turned around and flew to the forest canopy.

Leona stood up. She felt stronger, faster, better than she ever had in her entire life. Leona took a moment to examine her wounds, finding the pain was enough for her to recognize injury but would not cloud her mind. Then Leona spotted Mystia fleeing for the treetops, and she was in no mood to let Mystia escape. With new found power Leona dashed forward, sprung off low hanging branches, and leapt fifteen yards through the air and tackled Mystia. With Leona's added weight Mystia panicked and spiraled to the ground. Just before they impacted Mystia twisted her body so that Leona was under her.

The forest echoed with a dull thud and dead leaves scattered from the impact, leaving Mystia laying face down on Leona. Mystia sat up, drew her talons into a point and stabbed down into Leona. Leona caught Mystia's talons in and open palm, and despite Mystia's youkai strength she could not pierce Leona's flesh.

Leona pulled her foot to Mystia's chest and pushed her off. Both fighter's got to their feet and Leona moved with speed Mystia had never seen in a normal human. Leona hooked a punch across Mystia's ear and her head _rang_, following it with a straight punch to Mystia's nose. Mystia stumbled backwards and touched a hand to her face, when she pulled it back Mystia saw blood.

"How did you do that?" Mystia said, slowing backing up, "How did you heal so quickly?"

"I did not merely heal," Leona replied, rushed forward and clenching a hand around Mystia's neck, "All my life I _fought_," Leona struck Mystia with another brutal hook, "I _cried_," Leona hit her with a backhand and Mystia felt her teeth shake loose, "I did all I could to be worthy, to improve. Now, I did not not heal, I became _better_."

Mystia's vision swam and the intense light from Leona wasn't helping her any. Through the spots in her eyes Mystia saw Leona pulling her hand back for another attack and did the first thing that came to mind. Mystia opened her mouth.

Leona yelled in pain and disgust as Mystia's sharp teeth cut up her hand. She quickly dropped Mystia to hold her throbbing hand. Mystia slashed her talons across Leona face, while Mystia's talons did cut the cuts were shallow. Without a second thought, Mystia turned and fled; insane golden amazon warriors was a little too much for just a meal. Leona saw Mystia fleeing and leap through the air once more.

* * *

><p>Akyuu had finally made it. Sweating and gasping for breath, Akyuu had run all the way to the Kirisame Magic Shop. Soon, Marisa would swoop in and save the day then Akyuu would go home and take a long, relaxing bath. Her work could wait till tomorrow; heart pounding terror and excitement was not for Akyuu. With a tired arm, Akyuu knocked on the door.<p>

Silence. "Marisa?" Akyuu yelled, "Are you home?" Akyuu pounded on the door. "Open up Marisa! This isn't funny!" Akyuu's pleas were met with a loud crashing sound from inside Marisa's

house. Marisa pulled the door open and stared down at Akyuu. "Akyuu?" Marisa asked, "What are you doing here? You look awful."

"A human," Akyuu replied through ragged breathing, "A human is trapped in the forest fighting youkai with her bare hands. She won't last long and you have to help her!"

With a snap of her fingers Marisa's broom flew to her side. "Well what are you waiting for," Marisa said, "Let's go."

Akyuu and Marisa mounted the broom flew over the Forest of Magic. "Do you know where she is?" Marisa asked.

"No," Akyuu replied as she gulped in fear, "I came from that direction, so she should be over there."

Marisa slowed down to better scan the forest canopy, after seeing nothing but healthy green tree tops Marisa saw bright golden light cutting through the leaves. "Do you think that's her?" Marisa asked.

Akyuu's hands were shaking, and she pulled them into a tight grip around Marisa's waist. "I don't know," she replied, "What if it is?"

Marisa sucked air through her teeth. "Then I get to rescue whatever's left of her."

Marisa dove down through the forest canopy, weaving through thick branches and flying for the forest floor. At the floor Marisa's path was clear and she raced for the golden glow. As Marisa got closer she could hear a lone, rhythmic thump echo through the Forest of Magic. Sweat began to bead Marisa's forehead and she sped up, refusing to let this human die. When Marisa arrived her broom immediately halted and her eyes widened in shock. The golden glow was coming from a tall, muscular women. The thumping noise was coming from Mystia, or what remained of Mystia. Mystia's entire body had gone limp, the tall women held her by her hair and repeatedly bashed her head into a tree trunk which was already drenched in blood. Everytime Mystia's head crashed into the tree her body would spasm and contort in a sickening fashion. The tall women would hold her head back just long enough her part of Mystia's face to reform before crushing her against the tree trunk. Either someone had just turned themselves into a youkai or Akyuu's human protector was hiding a savage secret.

"Leona," Akyuu said with a squeak, trying to hide behind Marisa while still being polite enough to look Leona in the eye, "You're alive. What happened to you?"

Leona set Mystia down against the tree and stuck her with a crushing roundhouse kick, killing Mystia and turning her body into glitter and confetti. Leona turned to look at Akyuu. "Ah, I see you reached Marisa safely," Leona said, her front was splattered with blood, "I was beginning to worry about you. As for what happened to me," Leona looked at her hands, "I'm not really sure, but I do know that all my training finally paid off."

"You're covered in blood," Akyuu said, "Are you alright?"

Leona eyed Marisa, "Well, not everyone gets to exterminate youkai with giant laser beams, some of us have to do it the old fashion way. And don't worry about me Akyuu, I'll heal just fine."

"You seem awfully confident for someone who had her hand chewed up," Marisa said, "You sure none of Mystia's blood got into you?"

Leona looked at the hand the Mystia had bitten. "It's not as bad as it looks," Leona replied, stretching out the bitten fingers, "See? I'll good as new in no time."

Marisa looked from Leona to the mess that Mystia had left. "You should talk with Reimu," Marisa said.

"The Hakurei shrine maiden?" Leona replied, "I already told you, I'll be fine. In fact, I feel better than I ever have in my life."

Marisa pulled out her mini hakkero and aimed it at Leona. "I don't think you understand," Marisa said, "You're going to talk to Reimu."

Leona looked at the hakkero, then looked at Marisa with a raised eyebrow. "Alright then," Leona said.

After dropping Akyuu off at the human village, setting up when Marisa would pick her up to take her to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and Akyuu paying Leona for protection, Marisa let Leona ride her broom to the Hakurei Shrine. Despite the evil vibe Marisa saw on Leona throughout the entire broom ride Marisa found Leona to be rather friendly, if a little nervous. When Marisa touched down on Hakurei Shrine porch Leona let out a sigh of relief.

"Something wrong?" Marisa asked.

Leona took a deep breath. "Marisa," Leona replied, "That broom chaffs so much in all the wrong places I don't know how you can stand to ride it everywhere you go,"

"Oh, that. I wear riding shorts underneath my dress. Probably the smartest decision I ever made." Marisa said.

Giving her legs a much needed stretch, Leona looked around the Hakurei Shrine. For the place that housed one of the greatest forces in all Gensokyo, it looked rather run down. The walls and floors had been patched and mended over and over to the point where the shrine looked like it had been built already broken down. At the very least, the porch was kept clean. Leona had heard stories that the Hakurei shrine maiden could neither see nor hear the shrines patron deity but knew she was angry, and seeing the poor condition of the shrine Leona could almost feel the deity's anger.

"Alright," Marisa said, pulling Leona forward, "Let's get this over with."

Marisa led Leona inside the shrine where she found Reimu sitting down sipping tea and wearing her usual red dress with white trim and detached white sleeves. Reimu turned to Marisa and stared at her with a blank look. "If you're here to drink my tea and eat my snacks you better have donated," Reimu said.

"I'm not here for tea, though I did leave a small donation." Marisa replied.

"You only leave donations when you want me to do something for you," Reimu said as she looked at Leona, "It's about her isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think she's some sort of youkai," Marisa said, "And that's not the only time I donate."

"Right, right," Reimu said with a wave of her hand before she stood up to face Leona, "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Leona met Reimu's gaze. "I'm not a youkai," she said.

"You were glowing gold!" Marisa shouted.

"Yes, and-" Leona started, gritting her teeth when Marisa interrupted her.

"You also killed Mystia with your bare hands!" Marisa yelled.

Reimu put her hand on Marisa's shoulder. Marisa looked from Leona to Reimu and back before letting out a deep breath to calm herself. "You know," Reimu said, "Breaking the spell card rules is incredibly illegal."

"Mystia started the fight," Leona replied, "She tried to eat me."

"Then she will get her's," Reimu said slowly, pointing to Leona, "And you will get yours. I will not let you _murder_ other youkai whenever you please."

Leona felt something in the back of her mind, a powerful rage that threatened to boil over her. The fury was pushing itself to the front of her mind, spilling over calm, rational thoughts and burning them to ash. Leona closed her eyes and sucked a deep breath through her teeth. She was the commander of her body and the captain of her soul, she was in control and would not give in to blinding anger. "You know," Leona said calmly, "If I had lost that fight, if I had died there, then there would be no problem. I would just be another nameless human who disappeared in the night, or got lost in the forest, or took the wrong fork in the road. You plan to punish me because I won, and I will not allow that."

"Marisa, what was this girl doing when you found her?" Reimu asked.

"Repeatedly slamming Mystia's head against a tree," Marisa replied.

"Then I am not punishing you because won," Reimu said, "I am punishing because you killed. You could have let Mystia run away, but you didn't. You could have-"

"She tried to kill me!" Leona yelled, "She had every intent to kill and eat me, am I not allowed to respond with lethal force?"

"I told you she will get hers," Reimu said, "Right now this is about you, not Mystia, but I guarantee you she will punished."

"With what?" Leona asked, "Killing her _again_? You know that when humans die they don't come back, right? I killed Mystia and so what? She's probably back already."

"Listen to me," Reimu said through clenched teeth, "The spell card rules are there to protect humans."

"I know that," Leona said, "What I don't know is why you would let your enemies live."

Reimu knitted her brow and reached into a sleeve pocket, pulling out her set of spell cards. "Marisa, hold on to these," Reimu said.

"Reimu," Marisa said, carefully taking the spell cards, "What are you doing?"

"You want to see Gensokyo without spell card rules, with lethal combat?" Reimu said, "Fine then."

* * *

><p>Outside the Hakurei Shrine was a small patch of wild flowers, maintained by Prism Rose the Tiny Flower Goddess. She wore a simple dress colored dark blue and had a wreath of wild flowers in her unkempt, dark green hair. Everyday Prism Rose worked with nerve wracking caution to ensure her flowers were healthy and beautiful, inspecting the flower patch flower by flower, stem by stem, and petal by petal. Other fairies taunted Prism for spending so much time with her flowers, but she never let them get to her. If the other fairies didn't want to take care of their own, then that was their own problem. Prism Rose was going places and she knew it. One day, she would have an entire field and people would call her Prism Rose the Giant Flower Goddess. As the sun set, Prism Rose let her shaking hands rest, content with the day's work. Prism relaxed against a nearby tree, wondering why she felt she had gained a follower early today. As Prism slowly drifted to sleep, she heard a thundering crack come from the Hakurei Shrine. Her eyes jolted open and she saw a human plow head first through the dirt and into her flower patch, cutting the small patch in half and leaving a trail of broken earth in her wake. Prism cried quietly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Woah," Marisa said, "Reimu don't you think you're overdoing it? She might be dead."<p>

Reimu didn't reply and flew after Leona. Leona pulled herself to her feet and brushed the dirt off her. When she turned around Leona saw Reimu charging through the air for her. Reimu delivered a crushing kick, pulling a massive gust of wind with her. Leona crossed her arms to guard and was pushed back into a tree, which was split in half by the force of Reimu's kick. Leona's arms turned to gold as she withstood the force of the strike. Leona pushed Reimu off her and leapt forward with a kick of her own. When Leona's kick was inches away, Reimu disappeared. As Leona landed, Reimu dove into Leona from above. Reimu pulled a persuasion needle from her sleeve and drove into the ground next to Leona's neck.

"Do you understand yet?" Reimu asked, "If you fight with lethal force I _will_ kill you. The youkai outnumber humans by at least one hundred to one; if they see you, a human, killing their kind they will respond by wiping out the human village.I understand what's going through your head, you just got power and want to pull the humans to the top of the food chain."

"I can climb to the top," Leona said through grit teeth, "And I will bring every human with me, you included. Would you still kill me?"

Reimu stomped Leona's chest, "If you try that you'll get every single human in gensokyo killed! That's why I would kill you, to save the human village from your madness. From now on you will fight with spellcards and danmaku. Am I understood?"

Leona mumble something, rolling her eyes as she looked away. Reimu stomped harder, "Am I understood?" Reimu asked.

"Yes," Leona said, looking Reimu in the eye, "I understand."


	4. Behold the Exalt: Chapter 3

Behold the Exalt:

Chapter Three: Divine

Leona stood up, she did understand. She understood better than anything she ever had in her whole life. It was sort of strange. If Leona was going to change Gensokyo she would have to, for the time being, play nice. That wasn't a concern right now though, bringing major change to Gensokyo could wait. She still needed to plan how and what she would change, new systems she would implement, new cultures, taboos, and festivals. Leona knew that the quickest way to turn a revolution into a disaster is to have no idea what to do when you win.

Leona would be Empress one day, but that day would not be for quite some time. Until then, she had other things to do like find a new outfit. Her current black shirt and pants were all too pedestrian, nothing fitting an Empress. She was a priestess of Sol Invictus, his representative in Gensokyo, and the striking gold and red armor that he wore would fit her nicely; before Leona could do all that, it was time to play nice.

"So…" Leona said, "Do you know where I go to make spell cards? I don't know much about magic."

Reimu sighed. "Voile Library in the Scarlet Devil Mansion," Reimu said, "The Scarlet sisters are nice enough, just don't cause them trouble."

"Alright then," Leona replied, "Though I thought that no one was allowed in there."

"I'll tell Remilia to let you use the library." Reimu said, "You may have to do a bit of work around the mansion, but if you're smarter than a fairy you should be able to handle it. You are smarter than a fairy right?"

"I might be too smart for my own good." Leona replied. Reimu glared at her.

"Marisa, do you mind flying her to the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" Reimu asked, "And don't cause trouble for them, we want them to like Miss..."

"Leona," she said.

"Right," Reimu said, "We want them to like Miss Leona."

"Yeah, sure," Marisa replied, "I've got plenty of books already."

Reimu turned to Marisa. "Marisa, I'm serious. If you cause trouble they will probably kill her."

"Hey," Leona said, "I don't die easy."

Reimu put a hand on Leona's shoulder and her face softened. "Listen, I know you just got a bunch of power and you want to test it out, but there is no way you could beat the Scarlet sisters or almost anyone in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. You have heard of the people there right?"

Leona had heard of them. One one hand, back when she was a mortal they were nothing she ever wanted to mess with. Right now, Leona was not a mortal but as much as she hated to admit, Reimu was right. Everything she had heard about the Scarlet sisters meant that if she tried to fight it would be a long time until she could leave that battle alive. Leona didn't have a choice in this though, if Reimu said she was going to keep the Scarlet sisters under control then Leona would just have to trust Reimu.

"Marisa," Reimu said, "Fly her to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I'll have some tea ready for you when you get back." On the other hand, it would mean that Leona would have to ride Marisa's Chafing Stick again.

* * *

><p>Evening that day in Gensokyo, gods and goddesses all across the land felt something. It was a strange occasion for all. All the deities had felt the gain of a new priestess, though none of them could figure who the priestess was or how they had gotten her. Sanae arrived home at the Moriya shrine after completing her chores with a rosy glow on her face and smile across her face.<p>

"I'm home," she called, "You know, I'm only a half goddess, but giving me a priestess was so sweet of you." Suwako and Kanako gave her a blank look. "I'm sure you wanted it to be a surprise, but I could _feel_ it when she became my priestess. Thank you both."

"Sanae," Suwako said, "We didn't give you a priestess, and earlier today we both felt ourselves gaining a priestess at the same time. We need to be there to initiate priests and priestesses, feeling ourselves just gaining one is worrisome."

*** Myouren Temple ***

"How is it a problem?" Shou asked, "If anything it means that we have an edge over the Moriya shrine, the Hakurei shrine, and the Taoists."

"It is a problem because you felt a priestess for you and I felt a priestess for myself at the same time," Byakuren replied, "If that happened, how do we know that the other temples didn't also feel this priestess?"

*** Hall of Dreams ***

"Then all we have to do is find her first right?" Futo asked.

"And how will we find this priestess?" Toyosatomimi no Miko asked, "She could be anywhere in Gensokyo."

"Well, we could pray to her right? She should be able to hear us." Futo said, " If we do that then she should be able to find us."

"Sounds good," Miko replied, "Let's get to it."

*** Forest of Magic ***

"But wait," Minoriko Aki said, interrupting her sister's dance of joy, "I just thought of something."

"Yeah, what is it?" Shizuha asked.

"Where's our temple?"

* * *

><p>"So," Marisa said, "This 'exaltation' of yours, how powerful did it make you?"<p>

"Well, so long as I put my mind to it," Leona replied, glancing at her palm, "I can learn and accomplish whatever I want."

"What?" Marisa said, a tinge of frustration in her voice, "You fight one youkai to the death and the sun decides you should become all powerful? I fight youkai all the time."

"Marisa," Leona replied, "Gaining more power involves unraveling cosmic secrets deep within a divine soul that I _just gained_. Learning enough about myself that I would even _register_ to some of the powers in Gensokyo would take one hundred years _at least_."

"One hundred years?" Marisa asked, "Wouldn't you be a shriveled up old woman by then? You are still human, right?"

"Well no," Leona replied, "I am still human, but I am no longer a mere mortal. My natural life span has been extended by a few millenia. I will stay young and healthy for most of my life."

"I really should punch youkai more," Marisa grumbled, "By the way, how's the princess riding technique working for you?"

"It certainly chafes less, so thank you for that," Leona said.

"Really?" Marisa asked, "I can still feel you fidgeting. What's wrong?"

Leona turned away, a blush filling her cheeks. "My," Leona whispered, "My clothes are too tight around my chest."

"Limitless power and beauty?" Marisa laughed, "I really _should_ punch youkai more. So how's-"

Leona screamed. A hundred voices had filled her head at once, screaming out for her name. "Down!" Leona shouted, clutching her hands to her head, "Take the broom down!"

"Leona?" Marisa asked, pitching the broom in a steep dive, "What's wrong?"

"You can't hear them?" Leona yelled. When Marisa was still roughly 30 feet from the ground Leona leapt off, landing on her feet with a thud. Leona stumbled forward, the weight of the voices pushing her to her knees. "Quiet!" Leona roared, birds scattered from the trees. "I am not your servant! I am not your tool! I belong to no one but myself, and I will _not_ be pushed around! You want me to serve you? Then find me and prove your worth! I am the commander of my body and the captain of my soul! If I am to do these things than _I _shall command _you_!" Silence. Whatever voices that had entered Leona's mind had left. Leona breathed in deep, letting her head cool down.

"Leona, you're worrying me," Marisa said, aiming her mini hakkero at her, "What are you shouting about?"

"I heard people," Leona said with a slight shudder, "How did you not hear them? They were so loud."

"Okay, hearing voices is never a good thing." Marisa thought for a moment, "What did the voices say?"

"I'm not sure," Leona replied, "They wanted to know who I was, where I am, and they wanted me to join them."

"That's what you were shouting?" Marisa asked, "Well, Patchouli should be able to put some wards on you so that whatever came to you doesn't come back."

"Thanks," Leona said as Marisa helped her to her feet.

Marisa laughed. "All that power and you still need a shorty like me to help you up?"

Leona chuckled, "With some of the people in Gensokyo, you're going to be helping me back up for a long time."

*** Moriya Shrine ***

"Well," Sanae said, "That didn't go well. She seemed awfully angry for just being contacted by you two."

*** Myouren Temple ***

"What that means," Byakuren replied, "Is that we weren't the only people to feel her arrival."

*** Hall of Dreams ***

"Then we must leave at once," Futo said, "The other shrines and temple will know she's out there."

*** Forest of Magic ***

"I just don't get it," Shizuha said, tears streaming from her eyes as her sister gently hugged her,"All I did was ask if she wanted some sweet potatoes."


	5. Behold the Exalt: Chapter 4

Behold the Exalt

Chapter Four: Oath

The remainder of the ride to the Scarlet Devil Mansion passed in silence. Marisa kept any stray fairies out of their path as she gently flew over the misty lake just in front of the mansion. When they reached the mansion's gates, Leona saw Meiling. When Leona was mortal, just hearing about Meiling had inspired her to learn martial arts. One of Leona's dreams was to one day be a worthy opponent for Meiling, and now that Leona was a solar exalt that day would be all the sooner.

"Halt," Meiling called up to them. To Meiling's surprise, Marisa landed her broom outside the gate. "Oh, um, what business do you have here?"

"Hey, this young lass needs access to the Voile Library," Marisa said as he pointed to Leona, "She needs to make some spell cards. I have plenty of books for now, so you don't have to worry about me."

"A likely story," Meiling said, "I know you're planning to break into the Scarlet Devil Mansion. You're even using an innocent woman from the human village to get inside the mansion."

"I'm-" Leona began.

"Don't worry miss," Meiling said, "I'll defeat this intruder and you can rest at the mansion tonight."

"She-" Marisa said, raising her arms.

"-Is no longer your prisoner," Meiling said, "Now Marisa, face me! When I win you will keep yourself out of the Scarlet Devil Mansion for six months."

"Alright then," Marisa replied, "When I win you'll let me in for six months."

*** Border of Duel ***

Meiling lunged for Marisa, one fist extended in front of her. Marisa pulled an explosive flask out of her apron but Meiling effortlessly swatted it out of her hand. In one fluid motion Meiling pulled Marisa to the dirt, catching Marisa in an arm bar. Marisa snapped her fingers, summoning her broom and flying into the air. Meiling held in to Marisa, twisting her arm and sending them both plummeting back to the ground. Marisa landed in a heap and Meiling landed firmly on her feet. Meiling pulled Marisa back to her feet and drew her fist back.

"Marisa, the Voile Library will be your playground no longer." Meiling said. Meiling's arm glowed with rainbow energy. With all her might, and the thoughts of not having to fight Marisa's Master Spark, Meiling attacked.

*** Border of Duel ***

Leona's arm was set between Meiling and Marisa, her hand flashed gold when she caught Meiling's attack and a small disc of light shone on her forehead. "She wasn't lying," Leona said, "I really do need-"

"I won right?" Meiling asked, "You blocked for Marisa, so I won, right?"

Leona rolled her eyes. "Sure," Leona replied, "You won. Now I need to get into-"

"What?" Marisa shouted, "You can't decide when I've won or lost, only I can. I need the Voile Library to learn more magic."

"Marisa, focus," Leona shouted, letting out a deep breath. "Miss Meiling, at Reimu's instruction I need access to the Voile Library in order to make spell cards. I recently gained a good deal of power and need to make spell cards so that I don't upset the balance of Gensokyo."

"Alright alright," Meiling said with a wave of her hand. Meiling turned around a rung a small bell on the top of the gate. As Meiling was ringing the bell, a maid appeared next to her. "Sakuya," Meiling said, "Could you please confirm Leona's request with Reimu?"

"Of course," Sakuya said with a curt nod. Sakuya flickered for a moment, and her face gained a gleam of sweat. "What she says is true," Sakuya said, "But she will have to meet the mistress before she is allowed into the library." Sakuya turned to Leona. "Please come with me," she said, "I will lead you in. And Meiling, the mistress was watching you and sends her gratitude on an entertaining fight against that thief."

Sakuya walked down the sunlit path to the mansion, passing by beautiful gardens. "That thief," Sakuya said, "Why did you protect her?"

"She is human," Leona replied, "I am human."

"I saw your hand turn to gold when you blocked Meiling," Sakuya spun on her heel and stopped Leona, "You are not human. The mistress doesn't like people who lie to her, so you had better tell me what you are."

"I am a…" Leona thought for a moment, she knew who had given her power but not what she was called. As she pondered this, Leona felt words flow onto her tongue, "I am a Zenith Caste, a priestess of Sol Invictus, the Unconquered Sun. I am not be completely human anymore, but I will do all I can to protect humankind."

Sakuya had never heard of Sol Invictus or a Zenith Caste, but she did know that Gensokyo had plenty of religious groups already and didn't need another person running around preaching at people. "I worry about that thief," Sakuya said as she went back to walking, "The mistress can only put up with her game for so long until she kills her, which I fear will be soon. You say you want to protect humans? What will you do when the mistress tries to kill her?"

"I will fight," Leona said, "To ensure Marisa survives."

"You would lay down your life for a thief?" Sakuya asked.

"Your mistress stands among the strongest youkai in all Gensokyo," Leona replied, "If I can kill her, the human village could sleep easier at night."

"Fighting the mistress is suicide," Sakuya said, glancing at Leona, "If you tried to protect that thief you would just become a meal for the mistress."

"What about you?" Leona asked, "You're human, aren't you? And you're concerned with Marisa's safety. Why wouldn't you help her?"

"I already told you, fighting the mistress is suicide," Sakuya replied and let out a long breath, "If that thief wants to die while chasing after Patchouli's spellbooks, then that's not my concern. When the mistress' patience breaks it would be best for you to not get involved."

Leona scoffed, "I've been told to keep my mouth shut and my head down my entire life. People tell me not to be a hero, not to take risks. If Marisa is attacked, I _will_ help her." Leona let out a slow chuckle, "Just listen to us, talking about who we're going to kill when I'm coming here to learn how not to kill."

"Well, I think it's time to meet the mistress." Sakuya said as she grabbed Leona's hand.

"Isn't that why we were-" Leona was interrupted by massive blast of air, causing her to shut her eyes. When Leona opened them, she was no longer outside on a sunlit path. The room was dark, lit only by a few candles and a massive stained glass window. The carpet was dark red, the wooden walls a dark brown lacquer, and the air smelled faintly of iron. In front of the window was a set of thrones, stretching high into the air. Upon one of the thrones sat a little girl with skin pale and fine as porcelain.

"Well well well," the child said, "Another hero here to play?" The child gave Leona a toothy grin, revealing sharp fangs. "So, what can you do to entertain me?"

Leona channel a bit of her power and her body glowed with the light of the sun, "I am Leona Aetius, and I request use of your library."

As the light touched the girl's body, she shrank back. Her fine skin began to crack and dark veins ran across her body. The girl shrieked, holding a hand over her face, "Sakuya, who is this and why did you bring her in here?" The child said.

Sakuya flickered for a moment, and a dressing curtain stood between Leona and the child. "My apologizes, mistress Remilia," Sakuya said, "I was unaware she could do that. Please, she meant you no harm."

"Her body can glow with _sunlight_ Sakuya," Remilia said, letting out a huff, "Alright, who are you and what do you want?"

"Wait, you're Remilia?" Leona asked.

"Yes, you oaf," Remilia said, "Now tell me what you want so I can tell you no."

"I thought you'd be taller," Leona mumbled.

"Well, being turned at age _five_ can stunt growth," Remilia snarled, "Why do you want access to the Voile Library, and this had better be good because if it isn't I _will_ kill you."

"Reimu said I have to," Leona said.

From behind the curtain, Remilia's eye twitched. "Reimu _said_ you could? Why would Reimu just _say_ you could use the library?"

"Reimu did say this," Sakuya said, "It's so that she can make spell cards."

"Sakuya, _I will-_" Remilia sucked in a breath. "I will allow this."

"Alright," Leona said, "I will stay here if you let me study under 'Dragon Fist' Meiling."

Remilia balked at this. "Why would I let you use library under the condition that you also get to train with my gate guard?" From behind the curtain Remilia glared.

"No no no," Leona said with a wave of her hands, "I'm saying I will work at your library and protect your gate. In both these cases, you win"

Remilia rolled her eyes, a small smirk playing across her face. "Very well then," she said, "Just keep your sunlight to your self."

One month passed. Despite Leona's best efforts she could not wrap her mind around spell casting, something that was the source of endless shouting matches between her and Patchouli. Patchouli could have been a great help to Leona when it came to helping her learn magic, but she didn't want some noisy neanderthal kicking up dust in her library. Their relationship was so bad that Patchouli once told her that she was breathing too loud and it was disrupting her concentration.

"You cannot be serious," Leona said, "I was sitting three aisles away from you. You could change your attitude about me instead of whining about every little thing I do."

"I could," Patchouli replied, "But you could actually learn instead of shouting at my books, and that's not happening either."

Leona sucked air through her teeth and glared at Patchouli. "You see?" Patchouli said, "You're breathing too loud. I'm busy trying to translate ancient secrets and you're grunting like an ape." Leona snarled and pulled an arm back. "Oh, what are you going to do, punch me? Are you really going to _punch_ the greatest magician in Gensokyo? That'll work great for you."

"The greatest magician huh?" Leona said, "Too bad you can't stop a single thief."

"That's different," Patchouli said, "She _cheats!_ The Master Spark isn't danmaku, it's _cheating! _It's just a giant cannon, at least I fight by the rules."

"Well if cheating is so effective against you maybe I should try it!" Leona shouted back.

"Ha!" Patchouli said, "You wish you could beat me even with cheating. I know you want to hit me, so hit me."

"Every time I see you two," Sakuya said, appearing in a flicker, "You're at each other's throats bickering like children." Sakuya gently pushed the two back, "How about you both just take some deep breaths. Patchouli, you get back to researching; Leona, you get back to studying. The next time I see two, you had both better be at least passable to each other." Leona and Patchouli slowly back away from each other, neither breaking eye contact. Sakuya thought that was a bit better, at least they were quiet.

That night Leona lay in bed. One month of studying sorcery, and she had gotten nowhere. A couple of weeks ago Leona had started praying to Sol Invictus, but everytime she tried she heard nothing. It was enough to drive Leona to tears, though only when she was certain absolutely no one could see her. Something Leona had done displeased her deity so she could no longer hear him, she was certain of it. One night as Leona lay quietly in her bed, her eyes red from a night of desperate prayer, she made a silent pact.

She vowed to kill Remilia. What she was doing was insulting, a chosen hero of the sun living under the same roof with a vampire. Remilia was far stronger than her, but Leona didn't care. For now she would bide her time, play nice, and study sorcery.


	6. Behold the Exalt: Chapter 5

Behold the Exalt: Divine Interruption 3

Behold the Exalt

Chapter Five: Divine Interruption

Byakuren stood in the human village, waiting outside a door to someone's home. She waited, hand patiently holding the bell to the house. Byakuren had to agree that Shou's plan had been a good one, there was only one problem; Kanako and and Toyosatomimi no Miko also had the same idea. Kanako had brought Suwako, Miko had brought Futo. When the villagers watched the three groups all enter the village at the same time, everyone agreed that it was time to end the day and go to bed at around three.

Suwako and Futo were both watching Byakuren, Shou was watching Kanako and Miko, and she knew that when she rang the bell both of them would dive at her to fight over the doorway. Kanako and Miko had each gone to their own house, their hands patiently holding the doorbell. Byakuren knew what would happen when she rang the doorbell; it had already happened the first four times a bell had been rung.

It had sounded so easy: go search the human village for the priestess. Now everyone was standing around, terrifying people, and making fools out of themselves.

Byakuren rang her bell. Kanako and Miko both made a mad dash for Byakuren. Suwako and Futo took the opportunity to ring their bells. Shou leapt at Suwako, and Futo was a step behind Shou.

The door opened. The village blacksmith, man in his early thirties, greeted Byakuren, Kanako, and Miko in turn. As he watch them push, shove, punch, kick, bite, and crowd into his door, the man became certain of one thing. No matter what he said, no matter what he did, no matter who he spoke to, no matter who he didn't speak to, he was going to die today and there was nothing he could do about it. Each of the three leaders began speaking at the same time, pressed together and trying to shove their hands down each other's throat to silence them. The blacksmith couldn't even understand what they were arguing about, something about a priestess and derogatory remarks about each other.

The blacksmith's wife, seeing her husband stand at the door terror-stricken, came up with a plan. She quickly let down her hair, loosened her kimono a little, and gathered up every scrap of courage she had.

"Excuse me," she said, leaning against the wall with one hand and fanning herself with the other, "Dear, weren't you coming to bed?"

Everyone was silent. The blacksmith slowly turned to his wife, blinking back tears of joy. He had been saved. The blacksmith turned back to the door.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go," He said, eyeing his wife for a moment, "I can't argue with my better half."

The door shut, and never in the blacksmith's life had he been so happy to be married.

Byakuren pinched her nose as she left the house. Apparently there was some sort of fertility festival today, because she had watched that happen three times already. When they had gone to the miller's house, who was unmarried, he dove through the back wall and made a mad dash for the fields, shrieking something about having to harvest today. The man promptly passed out when everyone caught up with him and he was interrogated in six directions.

Byakuren was considering throwing in the towel, but didn't dare let another priestess fall into the clutches of Kanako or Miko. Miko was staring at the door, and Byakuren caught her doing this.

"Don't you even think about it," Byakuren whispered to her.

"I'm not," Miko replied, her face turning red, "You know that I can hear ten conversations at once right?"

"What has that got to do with this," Byakuren said, "And why is your face turning red?"

"Well, we've um," Miko looked away, "We've started three conversations, and they're um, they're hard not to listen to."

Byakuren let out a sigh. "Hey Kanako," she called, "Come here, we need to talk."

Kanako pulled herself out of a conversation with Suwako and walked over. "What is it," she asked, "And why is her face red?"

"You don't want to know," Byakuren replied, "and honestly, I think we should all just leave."

"Oh yeah," Kanako said, "You just want us gone so you can find the priestess."

"Well, yes," Byakuren said, "But that's clearly not going to happen. If we stay here, we'll just make ourselves look like fools."

"Yeah, but" Miko shook her head, "If we do that then what's to stop someone from doubling back?"

"Look, all our temples are away from the village," Byakuren said, "So we'll all fly away together. besides, I think we've made enough of an impression here that no one will talk to us for awhile."

"Sounds good," Kanako said, "I'll go get Suwako and we'll leave. And Miko, do you have a fever?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Miko replied.

Kanako walked off. This was going to be harder than she thought. As Kanako walked to Suwako, who was apparently talking to Hina, Suwako turned to her with a wry grin.


	7. Behold the Exalt: Chapter 6

Behold the Exalt

Chapter Six: Magic

Two more months passed. After studying through the night for a few weeks, Leona was certain she had found something. It was a plain looking book called the Black and White Treatises. The book was a manual for learning sorcery, but the strange part was it was a manual designed for solar exalts. The book mentioned places that didn't exist, like Yu Shan, The City of the Steel Lotus, the Blessed Isle, and Lookshy; Leona recognized these names. It made no sense to her, these places weren't real and yet she could recall legal systems from Lookshy, geography from the Blessed Isle, culture from The City of the Steel Lotus, and the hierarchy of Yu Shan. The more she thought about these places, the more information she could recall. Leona shook her head and turned away from the book.

Something was wrong with her. She hadn't been able to contact Sol Invictus; seeing him had been so long ago it was beginning to feel like a fever dream. Now she was remembering people and places that didn't exist. Leona wasn't much of a scholar, but she had never heard of Sol Invictus, solar exalts, or any of the places that the book talked about, but they were real. They were real, and she was proof.

Leona chuckled. "You can't let yourself get caught on common sense," Leona said to herself, "Didn't a shrine maiden say that?" Remilia had told her that Reimu wanted to see the result of Leona's studying soon, and if this book was going to help her learn magic then she was going to read it.

After reading through the book, it seemed like she had already completed most of the steps. She had found humility in the vision of Sol Invictus, who was so great comparing the her to him was like an ant fighting the sun. She found tutelage in Patchouli, who had started teaching her because the sooner Leona learned sorcery the sooner she would leave the library. Her journey had been the change from a mortal to an exalt, and Leona had found fear in not being able to contact Sol Invictus. The only thing left was a sacrifice.

Reimu was waiting outside the Scarlet Devil Mansion. When she arrived she found Leona sparring with Meiling and Leona smelled like a muddy, sweaty, pig. Reimu had demanded she wash herself. As Reimu waited outside the gate, she wondered what to do with her. When Reimu saw her Leona had a strange look in her eyes. She wasn't quite looking past Reimu or spacing out, but the look on her eyes was strange. Leona looked at her and Reimu noticed that her fists were clenched, but Leona wasn't aware of it. One thing Reimu was certain of was that behind Leona's eyes was a frothing anger without end, and part of it was focused on Reimu.

Reimu was pulled out of her thoughts when someone called her name. "Reimu," Leona said, a bright smile on her face, "You wanted to talk to me."

"Oh, right," Reimu said, "Have you developed any spell cards?"

"Not yet," Leona replied, rubbing her neck "Though I figured out how to learn magic. There's actually a part that-"

Reimu squeezed her eyes shut. "It has been _months_" Reimu said, "And you are figuring out_ how to learn magic_? This is unacceptable. What have you been doing all this time?"

"I've been study-"

"You've been wasting time, mine and yours," Reimu said, " How often do you think Meiling gets to use her martial arts in spell card duels, what makes you think you will? Is that what you spent three months doing? Practicing martial arts?"

Leona's nostrils flared, she refused to be treated like this. "And what were you doing? Drinking tea and eating snacks? If learning magic was so easy, why do you think Marisa keeps risking her life for new spellbooks?"

"Because Marisa is crazy," Reimu replied, "Do you really want to put yourself in the same boat as her?"

"No." Leona replied.

"Good," Reimu said, waving her hand, "Look, you said I could help you with learning. What do you need me to do?"

"Just listen," Leona replied, taking a deep breath, "He is dead. He is dead and I will never see him as long as I live." Leona could feel it, a change deep within her soul. She could see the fabric of reality shift a bend at her touch, disappearing before her eyes as the feeling vanished.

"So," Reimu said, "What was that?"

"A sacrifice," Leona replied, "The last thing I needed to do to learn sorcery."

"What did you sacrifice?" Reimu asked.

"Hope," Leona said.

Reimu looked away. "Listen, I'm sorry if I come off as rude, but keeping Gensokyo from tearing itself apart is stressful work."

"I can imagine," Leona replied, brushing her leg.

"So you were studying all this time?" Reimu asked, "With that done do you have any spell cards?"

"Not yet," Leona replied, "Come back in a few months and I'll have some."

"That long," Reimu said with a sigh, "I expected you to do this faster."

Leona's eye twitched. "What experience do you have learning magic?" Leona asked, "As I recall you were born with all your powers."

"Yup."

"And how long does it take Marisa to make a new spell card?" Leona asked, scratching her arm.

"A few months," Reimu said, "I'll leave you to it then." Reimu stared at Leona.

Leona scratched her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Do you have a rash?" Reimu asked, "Or is getting itchy a tell that you're lying?"

"I can make my body immune to any poison, disease, or rotted food," Leona said, filling her voice with authority, "and I am not lying." Leona pushed a finger into Reimu's face. Reimu slowly clasp a hand around Leona's finger, holding it in place.

Leona scratched her extended arm. "Then why do you keep doing that?" Reimu asked.

Leona looked at her arm. "I don't know," she said, "I just bathed, so I'm not dirty."

Reimu let go of her arm, "Maybe it was the soap you used?" she asked, "Though if you can make yourself immune to everything, why don't you?"

"It is incredibly tiresome," Leona said, "And I'm not going to waste limitless power on a rash."

"Suit yourself," Reimu said as she left, "And it's probably the soap."

"Hey wait," Leona said, holding an arm out, "Wait a moment."

Reimu turned. "What is it?"

"In the human village, I heard stories about you. Things like how you've fought with everyone worth fighting. Is that true?" Leona asked.

"Yes," Reimu said, tilting her head, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I have a request," Leona said, scratching her arm, "If we fight, I mean if I become a problem and we fight, then if you win… I want you to kill me."

Reimu balked. "What? No. _Why_? Why would you _want_ me to kill you?"

"It's just," Leona looked to the sky, "Everyone you fight, they have some grand scheme and after you beat them they become complacent. After fighting you, they just spend time drinking tea."

"Yes, and?" Reimu asked, "That's a _good_ thing."

"I know, but it's just," Leona grit her teeth and ran her hands through her hair, "I have so much ambition in me. It's like my mind never shuts off, even when I'm sleeping. Plans and schemes are always running through my head, I feel like if I was told to sit around and drink tea then I would either train until I could go another round with you or end myself."

"Hold on, what?" Reimu asked, "You would rather _die_ then _relax_."

"I guess that's what I'm saying," Leona replied.

Reimu blinked. "I'll remember this talk," Reimu said, pointing at Leona, "Don't cause trouble."

Two more months passed. Remilia sat in her throne, head resting on one of her arms and her body spread across it like an emperor. In front of her sat a crystal ball, displaying a sleeping Leona. Remilia lazily pointed a finger at Leona, and a red thread appeared on her finger and extended toward Leona. The surface of the crystal ball ripple as the thread moved through it. The thread made lazy, gentle loop around Leona's arm. Leona tossed in her sleep, snapping the thread.

Remilia narrow her eyes and bared her fangs, a slow breath moving across her teeth.

"What's wrong big sis?" Flandre asked, sitting forward on her knees and staring at the crystal ball.

"It seems my power does not work on her," Remilia said, "Though I do not know why. I had hoped to add another guard to the gate, but her mind is like an iron cage."

"Why don't you just ask her?" Flandre asked, "She seems to like training with Meiling."

"That's true," Remilia said, "But her body can generate sunlight and she acts like some sort of paladin. I try to maintain some degree of civility, but she and I are natural enemies. The girl already displays a knack for lethal combat, and I don't want to cause an incident with her."

"Why don't we just get rid of her?" Flandre asked, "It'll be easy. I could do it myself, she wouldn't stand a chance."

"Reimu would know we killed her," Remilia said, "And we do not want another fight with her. If she brings enough exterminators with her, they would eventually overwhelm us." Remilia looked Flandre in the eye. "Sister, you are very dear to me and I don't want to lose you."

"Come on," Flandre said, "Patchouli can get rid of the remains and make a living doll of her. Who would tell the difference?"

Remilia thought for a moment. "Very well," Remilia said with a wave of her hand, "Dispose of her."

Flandre extended her hand, focusing her mind on Leona's core. Dark, sickly red fire burned on her fingertips; Flandre clenched her hand shut, crushing the core. Leona's body contracted, and as Flandre closed her fingers, Leona's entire body blinked with golden light as fire exploded off of her. As the smoke cleared, Leona lay in bed wreathed in golden sunlight.

Flandre blinked.

Remilia starred with her mouth agape.

Leona snored.

"Enough," Remilia said, turning off the crystal ball with a snap of her fingers, "First thing tomorrow night I will run her through with Gungnir."

"Hold on," Flandre said, "Why exactly do you want to kill her?"

"Because what we are doing is foolishness, living peacefully together," Remilia said, "If we do not kill her then the next time father visits we will be made a laughing stock."

"And why do you care what he thinks?" Flandre asked, "Last time dad showed up he nearly killed everyone in Gensokyo. That was a horrible time. Why do you keep chasing after his approval?"

"Not once," Remilia replied, blinking away tears, "Not once has he said he loves us, or that he's proud of us, or that we've pleased him. What daughter doesn't what her father to be happy of her? Every time he sees us, he only seems to hate us."

"The only person dad doesn't hate is himself," Flandre said, "You've raised us both on your own, gotten us a great home, wealth, and power. I haven't always been the best sister, but listen. No matter what happens, I am proud of you, I love you, and you have certainly pleased me. Stop chasing after dad's footsteps, they will only destroy you."

Remilia pulled Flandre into a tight hug, "Thank you sister," she said, "I can't believe you're the crazy one." Remilia looked out the stained glass window. "The full moon will be out soon."

"Aww," Flandre said, "Back to the basement?"

"It's only one night," Remilia said, "I'll spend it with you, that should help whisk the hours away."

* * *

><p>The final month passed. Marisa was back to her usual tricks: breaking into the Scarlet Devil Mansion, flying at breakneck speeds to the Voile Library, and stealing every book she could get hands on before the mansion staff caught up with her. So far, this run had been going great save for one small hiccup. To Marisa's frustration, during the six months she agreed to leave, Leona had learned how to run and jump fast enough the tengu would say "Hey, that's pretty fast," instead of learning danmaku. So far, Leona had been running on the walls by planting her foot so hard the wall gave way and then diving at Marisa.<p>

"What part of-" Marisa ducked under Leona as she dove, leaving Leona crashing down the wall in a flurry of sticks and splinters "What part of danmaku didn't you understand?"

Leona leapt through the air, her fingers grasping at Marisa's broom as Marisa dodged to the side. "Well so far this is working," Leona said.

Marisa fired a spray of danmaku at Leona as she leapt to the far wall. "You do realize that if you tackle me like that then my soft, human body will be destroyed."

"Alright then," Leona said, running under Marisa, "Dominion Sign: Authority of the New World!"

Leona surged ahead of Marisa, her hands raised above her head. Above Leona came a massive. golden sword made of danmaku bullets. Leona swung her hands down and the sword lazily arced through the air. Marisa effortlessly dodged to one side.

"Is that all you got?" Marisa asked, a smug grin on her face. When the sword connected with the floor, it exploded upward showering Marisa with small bullets. Through the haze of bullets Marisa saw Leona drawing up another sword. The second sword slammed down, thickening the cloud of bullets. When Marisa saw Leona making a third sword, she pulled back and fired a Master Spark. All of Leona's danmaku was destroyed and the force of the beam smashed her into the wall.

"Not bad for a greenhorn," Marisa said as she rounded a corner and passed Leona. Leona ripped herself from the wall and sped after Marisa. Leona caught up with Marisa and leapt onto a wall.

"Back to this again?" Marisa asked as she charged her illusion lasers. The beams tore up the wooden walls, forcing Leona to jump across the hall.

"That's not all I've got!" Leona shouted, "Empress Sign: War of Legend!" Golden copies of Leona poured out of her body. The copies were covered in armor and wielding swords, axes, lances, bows, claws, and other weapons Marisa had never seen. The melee clones charged Marisa and she cut them down with her illusion lasers while the ranged clones fired at her with arrows, throwing knives, javelins, and gouts of fire. Leona leapt from the wall into what Marisa could only describe as a smaller, flashier version of the crazy machine the Moriya shrine had.

Leona's machine pulled a massive greatsword off its back, the melee soldier made shield walls in front of the ranged soldiers, and Leona charged. Marisa wove through the swings of Leona's machine, taking care to avoid the trail of bullets the sword left. When Marisa fired her illusion laser at Leona's machine she planted the sword in front of her as a shield. Leona swung violently, slowly pushing Marisa to the groups of soldiers. Marisa was forced to one of the groups, and the melee soldiers broke off and charged after her. Marisa spun around, cutting down the ranged soldiers, and ducking away from the wall of blades. The soldiers continued their chase in a rage while Leona's great sword forced her closer to other groups.

"Not bad," Marisa said, setting her illusion laser to unfocused fire. The wider spread cut and tore at the shield walls, leaving burn lines on Leona's machine. Leona's gilded army began to fall apart under Marisa's assault and her illusion laser ripped the limbs off of Leona's machine. Before long, Leona was shot out of her machine as her spell card shattered.

"Come on," Marisa said, making slow circles around Leona, "That can't be all you have left."

"One left," Leona said, staggering to her feet, "Glory to Ash: War of Thorns!" Leona's body exploded with danmaku, every type and size was hurled at Marisa. Walls of gold were built over Leona, and Marisa set to work tearing them down with illusion lasers. When Marisa broke down the first wall Leona's rate of fire increased, each bullet giving off a sense of desperation. Down to the final wall the air was so thick with danmaku that Marisa could barely see her hands in front of her face. Finally, the last wall broke and the danmaku disappeared.

Leona was missing. Marisa searched around for her and her broom pitched downward. Marisa leaned back to correct her broom and saw a hand gripping the end. Leona flipped herself onto the broom, one hand charging danmaku. Marisa readied her mini hakkero, but Leona swatted it away with one hand and her other hand fired. Five danmaku lasers struck Marisa and she spiral to the ground.


	8. Behold the Exalt: Chapter 7

Behold the Exalt

Chapter Seven: Bloody Tears

"Well," Marisa said, picking herself up and dusting off her dress, "That was a cheap shot, trust me. I know all about cheap shots."

"It worked," Leona said.

"That is arguable at best," Marisa said, "You're becoming a bad luck charm, you know that? Everytime you show up, something goes wrong for me. The first time you showed up I had to hand a job off to Reimu, the second time I have to deal with you I lose access to the Voile Library for six months, and now I'm going to the library because you cheated."

"Hold up," Leona said, "The master spark is also cheating, and you used that on me. You're leaving."

"_I'm_ leaving?" Marisa huffed, "Just because you got hit by a master spark? Join the club. Everyone else has gotten hit by it, and they didn't complain. Is little miss hero really going to be little miss whiner?"

"Well, there's the cheating bit," Leona said, "And there's that while you spend time arguing with me the rest of the mansion has been catching up with you."

"I hate you so much right now," Marisa leered, "I'm going to go gather mushrooms from the forest. Do you also want to stop me from doing that?"

Leona waved her goodbye, a sly grin creeping across her face.

"So much right now," Marisa said as she left.

Leona sat in her room meditating. Recently she felt Remilia growing more and more suspicious of her, but Leona wasn't certain why. Leona was plotting to kill Remilia though, but she had been certain not to show it. Perhaps it was Leona's very nature that made Remilia suspicious, she did not know. Remilia was certainly powerful and oddly resistant to sunlight, but Leona was not afraid. Leona did not fear Remilia, and this worried her. Any sane person would have doubts about this, but Leona's mind was rock solid; so dead set in her goal that she had trouble even considering why she shouldn't do it.

Sakuya appeared in a flicker. "Lunch," She said.

"Sakuya, can you spare a moment?" Leona asked.

"What do you need?" Sakuya asked, "I've many chores around the mansion, and the fairies are distracted easily."

"Just hold still," Leona said. When Leona was studying under Patchouli, she taught her how to see magic. Leona closed her eyes and activated the charm, when she opened her eyes she looked at Sakuya. From head to toe Sakuya was wrapped in red threads, some of them digging into Sakuya's eyes and weaving through her irises. The threads wove into a solid cord at Sakuya's nape, twisting back through the mansion. Leona grabbed the cord of thread, infused strength into her body, and tore it apart.

"Was there something you needed?" Sakuya asked, watching Leona grasp at air.

"Nevermind," Leona said, "You may go." Sakuya disappeared with a flicker.

Sakuya stood in the kitchen, a knife in one hand and her sleeve rolled up. She was supposed to bleed into the cake batter. It was the same task she had done everyday for the past three years. It added that special taste to the mistress' cake that was absolute bliss. The mistress said that no food in Gensokyo could beat Sakuya's red velvet cake.

Sakuya couldn't do it. The entire day she couldn't get over the fact that she was doing housework for something she should have killed. What had made her forget this? Sakuya was the best and last vampire hunter her guild had ever trained, and she did house work. She remembered fighting Remilia before, it had ended in disaster. At the end of the fight Remilia had told her, "Fighting me is suicide." Then years passed in a blur. She used to use her stopwatch to rend flesh from bone, now she used it to fold towels.

"Sakuya, what's taking you?" Remilia asked, stepping into the kitchen, "You were supposed to make cake three hours ago, what happened?"

Sakuya nearly dropped her knife. "Oh, um," Sakuya said, backing into the counter, "You'll have to excuse me. I've been feeling under the weather since this morning."

Remilia looked her in the eyes. Sakuya shivered. "Oh," Remilia said, "Your eyes are blue."

"Yes," Sakuya said, slowly reaching for her stopwatch, "That is their natural color."

"Interesting," Remilia said, stepping closer, "I didn't think you could resist vampirism." Remilia floated up to meet her, her chin resting on a finger, "Perhaps I should apply a second dose?"

"Wait," Sakuya looked away.

Remilia stopped. "What is it?"

"Uh," Sakuya looked back at Remilia, "I'd like to wait on that."

"Why?"

"I, um," Sakuya clutched her stopwatch, "It's an embarrassing reason."

Remilia placed a hand on Sakuya's cheek. "You can tell me anything. I won't laugh."

"Well," Sakuya's mind raced. "Vampirism heavily stunts growth, and I, uh. I was hoping to wait until my body filled out more."

"Oh," Remilia said with a smile, "That's no problem at all. Just tell me when you're ready." Remilia floated away. "You can take the night off, I'll just get some food from the human village."

That night Sakuya couldn't sleep. At the crack of dawn, Sakuya went to Leona's room.

"What did you do to me?" Sakuya asked.

"I gave back your mind," Leona said, "You should be thankful."

"Thankful for what?" Sakuya hissed, "That I now live in fear?"

"No," Leona said, "That now you can defeat the fear. By the way, last night I saw Remilia exit the mansion. Why?"

"She was going to the human village to eat." Sakuya said.

"Then someone has died."

"That's not true," Sakuya said, "Remilia doesn't kill when she feeds, she has a very light appetite."

"I know that," Leona said, "Humans kill her victim. Some people in the village say that the reason she leaves her victim alive is to watch humans kill them. By noon today whoever she fed on will have been stoned to death, stuffed in a coffin made from laurel, and buried seven miles out from the village."

"You can't be serious," Sakuya said, "Vampirism doesn't spread just from feeding. Someone has to drink vampire ichor."

"You know that," Leona said, pointing out the window, "But do they? One vampire is bad enough for the village, they aren't going to risk a second."

"What do we do?" Sakuya asked.

"Hope she didn't feed on anyone important," Leona replied, "If the village lost its princess, everyone there would probably take up torches and pitchfork and storm the mansion."

"They would all die," Sakuya said, "There has to be something we can do."

"Actually," Leona said, "There is something you can do."

"What is it?" Sakuya asked.

Leona held out a hand. "Give me your stopwatch."

"You can't be serious," Sakuya said, "This is my best weapon against vampires-"

"You _lost_!" Leona yelled, shoving a finger at Sakuya, "And you will lose again! You have every opportunity with that and you _lost_! Look at yourself, even now you quake in fear of her. Give me the stopwatch."

"And what do you think you'll do with it?" Sakuya asked.

"I will not be afraid, I will not be weak," Leona said, "And I will finish what you started."

Remilia sat on her throne sipping some red wine. Tonight was the night of the full moon, which meant Flandre would have to spend the night in the basement again until her moon mad curse had run its course. Remilia scoffed, it disgusted her that father had given his own daughter such a curse. Then again, everything about father disgusted her. Flandre was right, she really shouldn't be trying to please that monster.

-FLICKER-

Remilia's body was smashed into the wall. She coughed up her wine, dragging herself out of the mess. Before her stood Leona, her face calm, arms wreathed in fire and her body glowing with sunlight. Remilia bared her teeth and-

-FLICKER-

Leona stopped time, wading through the thickened air like mud. She gently put her hand around one of Remilia's exposed fangs. Leona's face twisted into a snarl as she ripped out the tooth and began brutally beating Remilia. The more Leona moved, the thicker the air became. Leona wrapped one hand around Remilia's face, pushing it backward, her other arm twisted across Remilia's back, locking her arms and pushing her spine up.

-FLICKER-

-screamed as searing heat burned across her face. Remilia dissolved into bats, screeching and flying about the room. Leona whipped about, grabbing and crushing any bat she could get a hold of. The bats coalesced on the balcony of Remilia's throne room, pushing against each other until Remilia reappeared. Her porcelain skin was cracked and burnt, black veins ran across her arms and face, and black smoke slowly poured off her body. Remilia touched a finger to her missing tooth, already feeling a new tooth growing in.

"Hundreds of other hunters have faced me before," Remilia bellowed, "Do you think this will be different? I am the daughter of two of the greatest vampires to ever walk this earth. What are you?"

"A solar exalt," Leona replied, "Bane of darkness, protector of mankind, and the last hunter you ever face."

Remilia let out a laugh, her voice chimed like a silver bell. "You people never cease to amuse me." Remilia snapped her fingers and a gnarled, blackened spear appeared in her hand. "Run her through, Gungnir," Remilia said.

Remilia gently tossed the spear, but it left her hand like a bullet. Leona swatted the spear away, gold pulsing across her body from her hand. As Leona hit the spear, Remilia lunged forward, driving a clawed hand into Leona's stomach. Remilia reared her head back, revealing a fresh set of teeth.

-FLICKER-

Leona couldn't back away, finding Remilia had wrapped her fingers around her heart. Leona punched teeth from Remilia's mouth and gouged out her eyes with her thumbs. Leona hardened her skin like iron before pressing the stopwatch

-FLICKER-

A gurgling laugh came from Remilia's mouth as she squeezed Leona's heart. Leona fell forward in pain, placing her burning hands on Remilia's shoulders. "I can come back from this," Remilia whispered, her eyes reforming, "You will just be dead." Leona picked up Remilia and ran toward the wall. Remilia squeezed harder, but the heart found strength to resist being crushed. With a flick of her leg Remilia kicked Leona in the knee.

Leona screamed in pain as her knee snapped apart and she fell to the ground. Remilia's eyes finished reforming and she turned to look where Leona was running, surprise washed over her face.

Leona impaled Remilia and herself on Gungnir. Remilia howled as the divine spear pierced her flesh through the base of her neck. Leona choked as the divine spear pierced her lungs and stomach. Remilia caught fire and the two of them began to burn.

-FLICKER-

Leona smashed her hand onto Remilia's chin, pushing as hard as she could while her other hand tore at Remilia's neck. Leona would have screamed but smoke filled her mouth. Leona would have cried but fire dried her tears. Desperation gave way to valor as Leona ripped Remilia's head from her neck.

-FLICKER-

Veins reached down from Remilia's neck, searching for her body. Remilia saw a halo of light open up above Leona. Past the halo, Remilia saw a massive water wheel. The wheel scooped up souls by the thousand, shuffling them around and releasing them. As Remilia watched the wheel, she could feel her soul being ripped from her body.

"There will be nothing left of you," Leona choked out, "I will make certain of it."

Remilia spat black ichor into Leona's eye. She would never play games with her dear sister again. She would never have tea with Reimu again. She would never discuss magic with Patchouli again. Remilia could feel her red threads unraveling as she was pulled toward the wheel. She would never let herself die like this.

The veins found her body. Remilia ripped her hand out of Leona's chest and began turning her body into bats. Leona's hand surged forward and took hold of Remilia's soul, still hovering between the wheel and her body. Leona's muscles tightened as she pulled herself off of Gungnir and rose to her feet. One of her legs was still broken, but she didn't care. Remilia's bats bit and tore at her flesh, but she didn't care. Blood poured from the massive hole in her chest, but she didn't care.

"What are you?" Remilia whispered.

"A solar exalt. Bane of darkness, protector of mankind," Leona croaked out, "And the last hunter you ever face."

Leona threw Remilia's soul up through the halo and into the wheel. Remilia screamed out for her sister, and the halo closed.

Leona collapsed.


	9. Behold the Exalt: Chapter 8

Behold the Exalt

Chapter Eight: Plans and Schemes

Sakuya cracked open the door to the throne room. If Remilia was still alive Sakuya figured she would probably eat her, or hypnotize her, or hypnotize and then eat her. Inside, she saw Leona lying face down on the floor in a pool of blood with Gungnir sticking out of her. Her clothes had been burned away, revealing burnt, torn, and bitten skin.

"You fool," Sakuya whispered, rushing to her side. When Sakuya arrived, she heard Leona gurgle something. Sakuya gently pulled out Gungnir and rolled Leona onto her back.

The large hole in Leona's stomach showed Sakuya a beating heart. Sakuya found her stopwatch laying on the floor next to her. In a flicker, Sakuya and Leona was gone.

Leona awoke. She had been sleeping in Sakuya's room, a white walled, sterile feeling place. Sakuya was standing over Leona's doing her best to sew Leona's body back together. Leona closed her eyes and activated the charm Patchouli had taught her. All over the room and across the mansion, red threads where falling apart. All the fairies fled the mansion, Patchouli closed her books and let her eyes rest, Meiling shrugged her shoulders and walked inside.

"I'm going to need new clothes," Leona murmured.

"You're _alive,_" Sakuya said, "And the first thing you think of is new clothes?"

"Well," Leona said sleepily, "I will. My old clothes were burned off in the fight."

Meiling entered. "Hey, it worked," She said cheerily.

"What worked?" Sakuya asked.

"Leona's plan to kill Remilia," Meiling said with a shrug.

"You _knew_?" Sakuya asked, "How could you possibly have known and not done anything."

"My job was to stop intruders," Meiling said, "Leona was a double agent, not an intruder."

Sakuya turned to Leona. "Why didn't you tell me?" she yelled, "If you had, you'd probably be able to walk right now."

"I didn't want to waste any more time," Leona said, "I thought that if I waited any longer Remilia would have found out."

"You could have _died_." Sakuya replied.

"So," Meiling said, "What are we going to do now? Reimu will figure out one of us did this."

Leona propped herself up to talk. Sakuya pushed her back down and wagged her finger. "That is a problem," Leona said, "There aren't many youkai who can beat a vampire except another vampire, which we don't have. How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours," Sakuya said, "And we do have another vampire."

"What?" Leona screamed, her eyes shrinking.

"Relax," Meiling said with a wave of her hand, "She's locked in the basement; her father cursed her with moon madness."

Leona relaxed. "That gives me an idea," She said.

"Frame Remilia's death on Flandre?" Sakuya asked.

"Yep," Leona said, "Does she have a weapon?"

"Yes," Sakuya replied, "The sword Laevateinn."

"Okay, take me to the throne room," Leona said, "And Sakuya, bring Laevateinn."

Laevateinn rested between Leona hands as she sat meditating for the past hour. Leona was now dressed in one of Meiling's old outfits with a bright red cape made from one of the curtains.

"What are you doing?" Meiling asked.

"Attuning to the sword to access its full strength," Leona said, staggering to her feet. Meiling walked over to help her up. Leona lifted to the wand above her hand and it lit up with a terrifying flame, and then brought the sword down, tearing up Remilia's throne. With a thrust she burned a hole through the mansion's roof.

"Okay," Leona said, "Now give this back to the vampire and teleport her outside facing the human village."

Sakuya blinked. "You can't do this. Flandre will go rampaging through the human village."

"Yeah." Meiling said, "Didn't you say earlier that your job was to protect humans?"

"They'll be fine," Leona said through grit teeth as she suppressed a power anger flowing through her.

"You have a very strange definition of the word 'fine'." Sakuya said.

"Okay listen," Leona said, "If the vampire starts attacking then Reimu has her instincts to wake her up immediately, the village as its own princess who is an experienced youkai hunter and police woman-"

"I worry about her." Meiling said.

"-And the humans aren't stupid. Most of them will be sleeping so the vampire won't have any immediate targets." Leona waved a hand at the ruined throne. "If we do this then Reimu will think that the vampire-"

"Flandre," Sakuya said.

"-that Flandre had a fight with Remilia, killed her, and broke out of the mansion. If we're lucky, Reimu might actually kill Flandre."

"Well," Meiling said, scratching her chin, "Given Flandre's ability, that's not entirely unreasonable, but keep this in mind. If we're lucky then all the humans in the village, the people you said you'd protect, won't be killed be what _you_ did."

"Can you really take that risk?" Sakuya asked.

Leona thought. If people died in Flandre's attack then in time the population would rebuild, but the moment that Leona started thinking of the humans as numbers instead of people was the moment she started putting herself over them. If Leona didn't do this then Reimu would find out who killed Remilia, and Leona remember the talk they had. Reimu would kill her if she found Leona making trouble. In the end, Leona had so many plans and schemes that hinged on this moment that if she didn't do this then she would go nowhere and Reimu would kill her.

"I can."

Flandre was outside. The moon shone brightly in the sky, pulling her eyes to it. Flandre knew she should not be outside, not tonight, but the longer she stared at the moon the hungrier she got. In front of her was the human village. Flandre licked her fangs, there would be so much food over there. Big sis would be mad at her if she went there. She would scold her and lock her in the basement again, it would be awful. Flandre tried, she really tried to go back to the mansion, but the moon called to her. It called to her, telling her to go to the human village and eat everyone she saw.

"Oh, what a terrible night to have a curse," Flandre said with tears streaming from her eyes. She drifted to the village, her only thought was that she really hated dad.

Reimu woke up, wondering why her intuition had to go off in the middle of the night. She put on her shrine maiden dress and looked outside, discovering why her intuition had woken her up in the middle of the night. There was a massive plume of fire hovering down towards the human village. Wind whipped through her dress as she flew to the fire, yin yang orbs at her side. When Reimu arrived she saw Flandre, eyes bright red, tears streaming down her cheeks, and fangs shining brightly in the moon light.

"Sister," Flandre screamed, "What are you going to do now? How are you going to stop me?" Flandre wanted her sister to arrive, she wanted it more than anything. She wanted to scream to Reimu to stop her, to send her back to the mansion, but every time she spoke the moon madness twisted words as they reached her tongue. The desire to devour everyone in the human village overwhelmed any other thought she had.

"Flandre," Reimu said calmly, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to eat everyone," Flandre squealed, "Every last one. Are you going to get in my way?"

"I'll do more than that," Kotohime said as she flew up to meet Flandre, her voice had a strange rhythm, "I'll beat you so badly, that the sight of kittens will make you weep. Like a little girl."

"Why are you here too?" Keine asked.

"I could ask you that exact same question," Kotohime said.

"And my answer is that I protect this village," Keine said, "What's your?"

Kotohime smiled.

Reimu gave Kotohime a blank stare. "Kotohime-"

"_Princess _Kotohime."

"-If you stay, Flandre is going to destroy you," Reimu said, "Do you understand that?"

"Pssh," Kotohime waved off Reimu with a smile, "_C'mon._ Reimu, I've been around this block before. You think, that a little vampire is going to _scare_ me off? I feel embarrassed. _For_ you."

Reimu's hair began to stiffen as she sucked in a breath through her nose. "Okay, first of all? Why are you talking like that? It's the middle of the night, I need to focus here and that's not helping." Reimu turned to the village. "Secondly, you all understand that I tried to stop her, right? If she dies fighting an crazy little vampire, it's her fault and not mine."

"Reimu," Kotohime said, "I'll learned to _talk_ like this, from any old wizard. Ancient man, Crowstocker Walkhold or something. I didn't catch his name. He _mumbles_ a lot. Anyway, that old wizard told me that this is the best way to talk. _Possible_. The other thing you should _know_ is." Kotohime smoothly pulled a homemade bomb out of her sleeve, lit it mid air with a snap of her fingers, and gave Reimu an iron stare when it exploded on Flandre. "I've been around this block before. You think, that a little vampire is going to _scare_ me off? I feel embarrassed. _For_ you."

The moon had finally set. After a brutal struggle that lasted for hours, Flandre's moon madness curse had finally worn off.

"Why would you make smoke bombs filled with _garlic powder?_" Reimu asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Reimu, give me some credit," Kotohime said, wiping the sweat from her brow, "It's filled with garlic powder and cayenne. Garlic is supposed to be effective against vampires-"

"It isn't," Flandre chimed.

"-And cayenne powder in the eyes is effective against eyeballs," Kotohime said with a shrug.

"That explains the intense burning," Keine said as tears rushed down her face, "I'm going to tell people at the market to stop selling you spices."

"That time of the month Keine?" Kotohime asked.

"First off, yes and yes," Keina said, "Secondly, that joke wasn't funny the first time you told it or the seventeen times after that."

"Also," Kotohime said, waving off Keine, "I know garlic isn't actually effective, but you vampires have certain standards of behavior people expect from them. Expectations like pronouncing 'W's like 'V's, being dark seductresses of the night, and ripping the bodices off of pure hearted maidens as you seduce them darkly in the night. Expectations you are failing to meet, by the way. Expect a stern talk with your sister when you get home."

"Oh, shrine maiden," Flandre said, "About that, I shouldn't be out in the first place. I think something happened to my sister."

"I should probably look into that," Reimu said, "By the way _Princess_ Kotohime, are you coming with me?"

"Nah," Kotohime said, "Got lots of important princess duties."

"Like what?"

"Oh you know, the usual stuff," Kotohime said, "Being courted by wealthy suitors, uncovering assassination plots to steal the throne, eating whatever I want to, learning courtly mannerisms, singing songs about how it feels to love and songs about wanting more from life, and budgeting for the donation that the Hakurei shrine will be receiving after a valiant defense."

"I'll leave you to it then." Reimu said as she flew away, silently happy that Kotohime had stopped her ridiculous wizard speak.

"What happened in here?" Reimu said as she looked around the destroyed throne room, "And where did all the maids go?"

"Who cares about the maids?" Flandre yelled, "Find my sister!" Flandre began to tear at the rubble that coated the floor.

"Flandre," Reimu said while staring at Remilia's ruined throne, "That curse you have, moon madness, can it affect you while you're not in moonlight?"

"Yeah," Flandre said, still digging, "Why?"

"Because the more I look at this, the more it looks like you killed your sister and flew off."

"You can't be serious," Flandre yelled, her voice taking a hurt tone, "I would _never_ do that!"

"Then why is Remilia's throne destroyed while yours is untouched?" Reimu asked.

"That- I can't," Flandre's voice faltered, "She would have backup plans, some way for her to regenerate. I can't have killed her."

"Isn't your ability to utterly destroy something?" Reimu asked, "Would that stop Remilia from regenerating?"

"This can't be," Flandre dropped to knees, "I can't have killed her, I just can't have. My one sister in all Gensokyo and I killed her because of dad's curse? Is that where the maids went? Is that where Meiling went? Is everyone dead because of me? Reimu, what do I do?"

Reimu scratched the back of her neck and looked away. "You, um, you look like you need some time alone."

"Everyone here is dead and it's my fault," Flandre said as she curled up on the floor, "I have all the time alone I could ever want."

"Hey, it might be someone else," Reimu said, doing her best to fake a smile, "It could have been Patchouli, or Meiling, or that one girl with the rash. They could have killed Remilia and ran."

"No they couldn't, big sis had them tied around her finger," Flandre said, "And what girl with a rash?"

"That one girl who came to your mansion some months back," Reimu said, "When I went to talk to her she was itchy all over. I think it was the soap."

"Oh, that Leona girl," Flandre said, "She was weird. Big sis couldn't wrap her threads around her and she made sunlight and she was really durable. Big sis wanted another gate guard but she was so tough that I thought she could be my playmate."

"Wait a second," Reimu said, "What do you mean she was really tough?"

"Well, when I squeezed her eye," Flandre said, "Her body turned gold until I let go of her eye and no matter how hard I squeezed the gold didn't break.."

"And the thing about Remilia not being able to wrap thread around her?"

"Big sis had these threads that she could make," Flandre said, "She never really told me what they did, but she wrapped them around people and then they wanted to listen to her. I guess Leona really didn't want to listen to her, because every time she wrapped one around her she broke it."

"That sound interesting," Reimu said, "Do you think she could have killed your sister?"

"And done all this?" Flandre asked, "Remilia didn't like her, but I think that was just because she could make sunlight. There's no way she could have beaten the entire mansion by herself."

"Well, if she could break the thread that Remilia put around her, what's to stop her from breaking the threads that she put around others?"

"You think that she turned all of Remilia's friends against her and killed her?"

"I think it's possible." Reimu said.

"If that's true, if she did that," Flandre sat up fuming, grabbed a rock and crushed it in her hand, "There will be nothing left of her."


	10. Behold the Exalt: Chapter 9

Behold the Exalt

Chapter Nine: Empress

"You sure you're leaving?" Sakuya asked.

"Yup," Meiling replied with a grin as she stuffed clothes into a bag, "I need to test my skills more. Traveling warrior monk, endless road of the disciple, the answer lies in the heart of battle, all that fun stuff."

"Why?"

"Well, now that working at the mansion is over," Meiling said, "I figured I should get back to real training."

"You're already the top martial artist in Gensokyo," Sakuya said, "Where will you go?"

"I figured I'd start with new hell," Meiling said, "I heard one of the mountain devas lives there. Should make for a good workout, fighting an oni. I hear her skin is unbreakable."

Sakuya lightly stepped closer to Meiling. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"Can I come with you?" Sakuya asked in a whisper.

"Okay, now it's my turn," Meiling said, "Why?"

"It's that Leona girl," Sakuya said, "She's insane. She loosed Flandre at the human village just to cover her own tracks. She had no plan when fighting Remilia other than use my stopwatch, and the most frightening thing is that she won. Imagine how quickly that kind of thinking could get you killed, how quickly it could get others killed."

"Probably pretty quickly," Meiling mused, "And of course you can come, I'd be glad to have you along. Do you want to train with me?"

"Sorry," Sakuya said, "But I'm a little out of practice with my 'Everything Ever' martial arts style. I figured I would just cook for you."

"That would be nice," Meiling said, "Oh! You could test your cooking against the best chefs in Gensokyo while I test my skills against bodies of iron and hearts of steel!"

Sakuya let out a quiet chuckle. "That sounds splendid."

Leona finished fussing with her cape. "Alright, is everyone ready to leave?"

"Actually," Meiling said, "Sakuya and I have decided to strike out on our own. Best of luck to you, noble student." Meiling extended a fist.

"May time treat you well," Leona met Meiling's fist with her own, "Noble master."

* * *

><p>"You're sure this will work?" Kanako asked, "That the priestess and the cursed are the same person?"<p>

"According to Hina," Suwako said, "There's no doubt about it. Let's go!"

Hina raised her hand. "Do I have to come with?"

"Hina," Suwako said, "You need to relax, you'll be fine. You have to go because you're more experienced with curses and I don't know if the priestess' spirit will overlap the curse when I try to see it. After all, I didn't feel the curse when it arrived. Now let's go."

As Kanako, Suwako, and Hina talked about their plan to find the priestess a little mouse watched them from the corner.

"They've found her," Nazrin said.

"Then let's hurry," Byakuren yelled, "I'm not about to lose a priestess to those fools. Shou, you're coming with. Back me up if there's a fight."

"You mean _when_ there's a fight?" Shou asked.

Byakuren thought for a moment. "Yes," she said, "We will undoubtable fight with them, so prepare for battle."

As the Myouren temple made plans to beat the Moriya shrine to the priestess, Miko dropped down from the floorboard she had popped up in the Myouren temple.

"Fudo," Miko said, "They've found her. We have to hurry, I won't risk losing the priestess to Byakuren. She'd never shut up about it."

Fudo took a bite of her sweet potato. "You got it!" Fudo said, finishing off her potato.

As Miko made plans to beat Byakuren to the priestess, Minoriko Aki started to dance.

"What's gotten into you?" Shizuha asked.

"It worked! I'm the smartest ever!" Minoriko yelled, "I've found the priestess!"

* * *

><p>Byakuren pinched her nose. "How did this happen <em>again<em>?" she asked.

"What?" Miko said, "You think I don't keep tabs on you?"

"No," Byakuren replied, "I _know_ you keep tabs on me. Why is the Moriya shrine here?"

"Because we actually found her," Kanako said, "Why are _you_ here?"

"Okay, you found her," Byakuren said, "That's fine, but the Aki sisters are also here." Shizuha and Minoriko suddenly found the clouds and their feet interesting and whistled something out of tune. "Did you _tell_ them about the priestess? How could they possibly have known there even _was_ a priestess?"

"Hey," Shizuha said, "We're goddesses too, you know."

"Actually," Miko said, "That's a good point, how _did_ you know the priestess is here?"

"It's Fudo's fault," Minoriko said.

All eyes turned to Fudo. Fudo slowly backed away, a nervous smile on her face. "I didn't tell them."

"Yes you did," Shizuha said.

"Alright listen," Suwako said, "You can all argue like children later, right now we all have a priestess to impress. The last time we went to the human village we just made ourselves look like idiots. So everybody at least _try _to stay on task and maybe we won't all lose followers _again_. Hina, can you find her?"

"Yes," Hina said, trying to hide her nervousness, "Follow me."

Hina couldn't believe she was doing this, leading almost every religion in Gensokyo to the most terrifying curse she had ever felt. As Hina slowly walked through the village she watched the villagers scatter and hide, but she knew it wasn't for the right reasons. The cursed was in town hall, and every step closer Hina took she could feel more ruthless destruction, more endless fury, more hatred.

"Alright," Hina said, motioning to the door, "She's in there."

Kanako, Byakuren, and Miko all stepped forward at once. Suwako pushed them all aside.

"If you don't let me handle this," Suwako said, shoving her finger into each of their faces, "It will be a repeat of what happened _last_ time we came here. Does anyone want that?" Everyone was silent. "Alright then." Suwako knocked on the door.

After a short moment, Leona opened the door.

Hina recoiled in horror from the sight of her and hide behind Kanako. "How are you _standing_?" she yelled.

"Quiet down you," Kanako said as she pushed Hina away, "I have a proposition for you. If you join the Moriya shrine then we will-"

"Don't listen to her!" Miko blurted, "If you study with me in the Hall of Dreams, I guarantee you that you will get the same thing Kanako offers but better!"

"That," Kanako faltered, "That's so lame. It's like if you went out to lunch with someone and said 'I'll have the same thing my friend is having, but better.' What makes you think you can live up to this promise?"

"Because the Myouren temple will offer-" Shou began to speak, but stopped when Byakuren when held up her hand. Shou looked at Byakuren in confusion, but Byakuren simply rolled her eyes.

"We'll give you sweet potatoes!" The Aki sisters blurted.

"Sweet potatoes?" Miko asked, "Is that the best you can do?"

"I like sweet potatoes," Leona said with a shrug.

Kanako and Miko both stared at Leona. "I guarantee you," Kanako said, "If you join the Moriya shrine then I will wring more sweet potatoes out of these two than you could possibly want."

"No." Leona said.

"Hah," Miko said, "See Kanako, all I had to do was offer more than-"

"No to you also," Leona said.

"Why would you say that?" Miko asked, "What could _possibly_ convince you that the words you just said were a good idea?"

"Because if I agree with you then I join you," Leona said, "But if I agree with the Aki sisters then they join me, right?" Shizuha and Minoriko both nodded happily. "Does the Myouren Temple have anything to say?"

Byakuren thought for a moment. "Only that it is better to be silent and thought a fool, than to speak and remove all doubt. Shou, we're leaving."

As Byakuren and Shou flew away, Kanako muttered, "I hate her so much."

"Yeah," Miko said, "That was pretty lame. Are you certain about your desicion?"

"I would like my influence to be my own," Leona said, "But thank you for the offer."

"So," Shizuha said after the Moriya shrine and the Hall of Dreams had left, "What are we getting from you?"

"What I am _giving_ to you, is a field to farm and cultivate, regular worship, and your own festival," Leona said, "And that is _if_ you do good work. The majority of your harvest will go to feeding the human village while a portion of the field will be untouched come harvest time as tribute."

"Sounds good," Minoriko said.

"Hold on," Shizuha said, "That sounds great for her, but what do I get?"

"Well, what do you do?" Leona asked.

"I, um," Shizuha looked away, "I change the color of leaves from green to brown."

"We're a package deal," Minoriko said, "Just so you know."

"Alright then, you get the festival," Leona said, pointing to Shizuha.

"Really?" Shizuha said with a smile, "Wait, what would the festival be about?"

Leona shrugged. "Coming of age, defeating the problems of the past to make way for the gifts of the future, an autumn renewal festival, does that sound good?"

"It sounds excellent."

* * *

><p>Three months passed. Reimu sat at the porch of her shrine, sipping tea. The garden she kept behind the shrine had served her well this year, and buying seeds was a lot cheaper than buying fruit or vegetables. Reimu had to stretch every mon she had, though recently she found what might be an incident.<p>

Everyday for the past week, at the same hour every day, people would visit her shrine and leave a donation. Reimu wasn't complaining, but the sudden increase in patronage plus the lack of incidents was worth investigation. Reimu watched today's procession as they reached the shrine steps, gave a donation, prayed, and then left. This was something she would have to investigate.

Reimu walked down the shrine steps, wondering if she should treat herself to some pork. The thrift in her said no, but she figured that once she resolved whatever incident there was her steady flow of income would be gone and she wouldn't have another shot at it. Reimu decided she would ask one of the villagers for a donation of pork. As Reimu exited the forest between her shrine and the village she bore a look of confusion.

The village was different. Roads had been paved, houses looked sturdier, and the in middle of the village was a castle. In the marketplace people had stalls filled with fruit and vegetables, but hidden between them were stalls filled with weapons. On the street corners young girls patrolled the streets, wielding weapons made from gold and wearing officer uniforms. Reimu walked through the streets, trying to process what she was seeing. As she reached the town square she saw youkai with cuts all over their bodies tied to posts. Villagers chanted something as they set the youkai on fire. Reimu ran for one of the girls in uniform.

"Hey," Reimu said, "Who did all this?"

"Ah," the girl said with a cheerful tone, "You must mean the Empress."

"The _what_?" Reimu said.

"The Empress," the girl said, "She lives up in her castle, if you want you can meet her."

"Take me too her," Reimu said, "Now."

"No need to rush, Miss Hakurei," the girl said, "Right this way."

The girl led Reimu into the castle. All across the castle were ornate lamps and chandeliers, beautiful paintings of battlefields strewn across the walls, plush, red carpets, roses lining walkways. Inside the castle Reimu could smell meats being cooked with a savory scent. Everyone here looked healthier, more awake. The girl brought Reimu to the throne room. Massive double doors parted for them.

Sitting on the throne, clad in shining, golden armor, was Leona.


	11. Behold the Exalt: Chapter 10

Behold the Exalt

Chapter Ten: Golden Devil Castle

"What are you doing?" Reimu asked.

"Improving," Leona replied, "Not just myself, but all of Gensokyo."

"You can't be serious," Reimu said with a wave of her hand, "You have public executions happening outside, right now. You call that improving?"

"Who is being executed?" Leona asked.

"Three youkai," Reimu said, "Crying for their lives."

"Then it's no concern of mine." Leona said.

"What did they do to you?" Reimu asked, "To anyone?"

Leona leaned forward on her throne, a glare stretching across her face. "Reimu," Leona said slowly, "They are youkai. Monsters. The goal of youkai is to feast on human flesh. You want to know what they did to deserve that? They were."

"You remember our little talk?" Reimu asked.

"Of course," Leona said.

"Then you remember what comes next." Two yin-yang orbs appeared next to Reimu, floating by her hips.

Leona's gaze shifted. She stopped looking at Reimu and started staring at someone floating behind her. Reimu looked over her shoulder, finding no one was there. "I'm sure you're wondering how all this happened." Leona said.

"Not really." Reimu replied.

Leona continued, pretending Reimu hadn't spoken. "How such lowly spirits like the Aki sisters and a simple flower goddess could raised to such heights. Their own festivals, their own shrines, their own worship. I'm sure you're looking at all this and thinking 'How incredibly undeserving.'"

"I'm sure you're crazy," Reimu said as she walked up the steps to the throne, "And I'm going to put a stop to you."

"I could give it to you," Leona said, "You could once again be raised to the power you deserve. Moriya, Myouren, and the Hall of Dreams will no longer mock you openly. You could be _great_ again."

"I'm not interested in diplomacy," Reimu said, pulling talismans into her hand.

"Think about what it would be like," Leona said, "The Aki sisters provide sweet potatoes and a good harvest, Prism Rose provides colorful flowers and dyes. All they had to do was be in the right place at the right time. All they did was ask for it. All _you_ have to do is ask for it."

"You're certainly asking for it," Reimu said. Power began to flow through the talismen, sharpening them to a razor's edge.

"All you have to do is one simple thing for me." Leona smiled.

Reimu thrust the talisman into Leona's neck. Power was pulled out of the talisman, the yin-yang orbs orbiting her dropped to the ground, and talisman crinkled against Leona's skin.

Reimu starred. "What did you do?" Reimu yelled.

"All I did was ask the right person," Leona said, "Don't you know who that is, Miss _Hakurei_?"

"You can _not_ be serious," Reimu said, "You couldn't actually have-"

"I did. You see, I am the Empress. Remilia could not stop me. You can not stop me," Leona said with a leer, tapping Reimu's forehead, "Daughter Mia, escort Miss Reimu off of castle grounds."

Mia walked over, a short, blue eyed girl carrying a two-handed golden axe. "Um," Mia twisted her foot on the ground, "What should I do if she resists?"

"If she resists," Leona said, "Then decapitate her."

Mia gave out a quiet squeak and lead Reimu away. "I'm not going to behead you," Mia said, "If that's what you're scowling about."

Reimu let out a long breath, "Sorry, I'm not mad at you. It's just, I can't believe she did that. Is she actually your mother?"

"You mean the Empress?" Mia asked, "No, I am an offering from one of the village's women and she raised me as her own. Once I was born she infused me with power that made my body mature. Don't fret too much, she can just be a bit forceful at times."

"You mean a bit of a psychopath?" Reimu asked.

Mia tried to smile through Reimu's comment. "She means well," Mia said as they left the castle.

"Really now? Look over there," Reimu said, pointing to a group of youkai being beaten and executed, "Does that look like 'means well' to you?"

"It," Mia faltered, "It does make use of the drainage system, so that's good."

"Are you blind?" Reimu shouted, "Blood is running in the streets, and your only comment is that is uses the drains?"

"But the Empress said that the youkai need to die," Mia said.

"Did she ever explain to you why that is?" Reimu asked.

Mia couldn't take her eyes off the youkai. One of them began to weep as her organs were pulled out and burned. "Because they want to eat us?"

"You think that because your enemies are savages then you get to act savage?" Reimu asked, "What ever happened to being the better person?"

"I, well, um," As the youkai died, Mia looked away, "You should go. Please, just go."

Reimu wordlessly left, her patience already worn thin. As she made the hike up to the shrine her mind fumed, already stuck on how hard she was going to slap the one who did this to her. She had no more spell cards, no more danmaku, she couldn't even fly, which was a frustrating reminder of how long the shrine road was. At least the steps had been repaved. She didn't know her name, but Reimu knew exactly who was responsible for this.

Reimu reached the top of the steps and barged through the shrine doors. Inside was a pale, thin women sipping tea and dressed in an old, red, one piece shrine maiden dress. The dress included white detachable sleeves and a black undershirt.

"How old are these tea leaves?" the woman asked, "A week?" Reimu slapped away the cup the woman was drinking from.

"You _cannot_ be serious," Reimu said, shoving her finger into the woman's face "What is wrong with you? What could possibly compel you to pick her over me?"

The women gently pushed Reimu's hand away. "Why would I do that? Let me check," The woman said, "I'm the goddess of youkai extermination. You created rules for non-lethal combat and she has the drive to throw off your kiddy gloves. You befriend powerful youkai and drink tea with them while Leona rips their heads off and rends their flesh. Everything I've wanted to happen since you and your stupid spell cards, she does. I don't even have to tell her to go out and hunt youkai, she just does. Now, why would I favor you over her?"

Reimu grit her teeth. "I've beaten deities before, don't think I won't beat you."

"That's true, mortal girl," the woman said, "You have beaten great powers before and in my weakened state you may have a chance of killing me, but I know you won't."

"Really?" Reimu asked, clenching her fist, "And what makes you say that?"

"Because without me, there is no Hakurei shrine maiden," the woman said, "There is no Great Barrier, and there is no Gensokyo." The woman stood up from the table and placed a single finger on Reimu's forehead. "You know who I am, yet you don't even know my name. It's disgraceful, everyday with you I fade and fade, a forgotten power, a starved deity, a memory lost to time. That girl, Leona, she gave me hope." A red wisp passed through the woman's hand and into Reimu. "Say my name," she demanded.

"Sendai," Reimu said in a daze, "The goddess of the Hakurei shrine."

"Good," Sendai said as she left, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"Where are you going?" Reimu asked.

"To the castle," Sendai said, "It's far warmer than this dusty old place, and Leona has food for me there."

* * *

><p>Reimu finished the hike to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The outside of the mansion was overgrown with ivy, windows were cracked, the garden was a mess, and there was a hole in the wall.<p>

"Hello," Reimu called, looking at the mess that was the inside of the mansion, cracked marble floors, muddy carpets, rotten doors and worn out railings, "Is anyone here?"

Reimu wandered through the mansion towards the throne room. It was unsettling for Reimu to see the mansion empty, it had always been bustling and lively and now it was desolate and abandoned. Opening the doors to the throne room, Reimu saw Flandre slumped over on her throne, her sister's throne replaced by a tombstone.

"Flandre," Reimu said, "What are you doing?"

"Oh," Flandre looked up, revealing bloodshot, puffy eyes. "Nothing," Flandre said as she looked back down.

"Flandre, I know who killed your sister," Reimu said.

"_What_?" Flandre said, her head jerking up. Flandre dashed to Reimu. "Who is it? Tell me _now_."

"It was Leona," Reimu said, "She told me."

"She _told _you?" Flandre asked, "Why?"

"Given the look on her face," Reimu said, "She thinks she's invincible."

"But you dealt with her, right?" Flandre asked, "My sister has been avenged?"

"Well," Reimu rubbed her arm, "No. She actually took my shrine maiden powers from me."

Flandre put a hand on Reimu's shoulder as her face twisted into a grin. "Reimu," Flandre said, "Thank you."

"Um," Reimu tried to brush Flandre's hand off but couldn't. "What for?"

"For giving me the chance," Flandre said, "For letting me be the one to end her. I am going to choke the life out of her and make her _beg_. Beg for forgiveness for killing my sister. When tears fill her eyes and she chokes out her words through pathetic sobs, I will laugh. I will laugh and tell her to find find my sister and ask her. Then, I will spread her blood and bones across the walls of whatever stronghold she has built and let the rats feast on her flesh!"

"Flandre," Reimu grunted as Flandre began to tighten her hold, "Are you feeling alright?"

"No," Flandre said with a cackle, "I know that killing her won't bring back big sis, I know that it won't mend my broken heart, but I do know that it will glorious. It will teach Gensokyo to whisper the word 'vampire' in hushed voices behind closed doors and all will know that the Scarlets are not to be taken lightly. Centuries after her brutal, slow, pain filled, agonizing death they will tell legends of a fool who dared to challenge the Scarlets, who dared to challenge me."

"Flandre," Reimu muttered as she struggled to stay standing, "That hurts."

"What?" Flandre said as she looked at Reimu, seeing her grimace in pain, "Oh, she really did take your power. Sorry about that." Flandre let out a deep breath. "I suppose that means you can't help me in this fight?"

"I wish I could," Reimu said.

"It's fine," Flandre said, "Dad's stupid curse must have gotten a hold of me for a moment. Enough about that though." Flandre swung her arm down, materializing Laevateinn and cracking the marble floor. "There's work to be done."

* * *

><p>Sendai pressed two fingers into her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut.<p>

"Is something the matter?" Leona asked, "I thought you were pleased with what I had set up."

"I am, it's just," Sendai groaned, "It's the shrine maiden, Reimu. She's teaming up with a vampire to kill you."

"Oh," Leona said, "I know about that."

"Really now?" Sendai asked, a sly grin on her lips, "You knew one of the most powerful youkai in Gensokyo, a vampire, is coming to kill you. In fact, it's the vampire that can crush your core. Are you worried?"

"Well, you're not about to let me die are you?" Leona asked before turning toward the great hall, "Daughters, bring in the mirrors and gather your great shields."

"Mirrors," Sendai said, "That's your plan? I thought your plan to fight her sister was foolish, but this really takes the cake."

"If you'd like to lend your power," Leona said, "That would free my mind of worry. Besides, you mock my mirrors, but watch this." As the massive mirrors were set in place, Leona walked into the center of the throne room and flared her power. "You see," Leona said as sunlight radiated off and reflected off the mirrors, filling the throne room with an intense golden glow. "How could she fight?" Leona asked, "She will burn like her sister. She will die like her sister. I have nothing to fear."

"Not bad," Sendai said, "But I think I can make an improvement. Come here."

* * *

><p>It was the night of a new moon when Flandre arrived at the village, glaring at Leona's castle that cut a jagged edge through the night skyline. The moonless night was exactly what Flandre needed, it was one of the few times where she was free of her father's curse. The village had been full of a bustling night life, which fled almost instantaneously when Flandre arrived. One lone, short, blue eyed guard stood before Flandre with an axe at her back.<p>

Flandre set Reimu down and gave the girl's core a gentle squeeze. "Leona," Flandre said, "Where is she?"

The girl contorted in pain and feebly pointed a finger to the castle. "There," Mia said, "She's in there."

Flandre let go and the girl slumped over in relief before Flandre marched over and hauled her into the air. "Take me to her," Flandre said, "Or next time I'll crush you to dust."

Mia stood up and dusted herself off. "Right this way," Mia said.

Mia lead Reimu and Flandre to the castle. "Are you okay with this?" Reimu whispered to Mia as they approached the castle gates, "Flandre's going to kill her."

"The Empress will be fine," Mia replied.

"What makes you say that?" Reimu asked.

"She _told_ you that she killed Remilia," Mia said, "Do you really think she wouldn't know that this would happen?"

"I can hear you two," Flandre said as Mia lead her to the throne room, "She's in here?"

"Yes," Mia said, turning to Reimu, "The Empress is in there. Now you'll see why she's right."

Reimu stared at Mia. "Now I'll see why she is _powerful_. That doesn't make her right."

"That's enough out of both of you," Flandre said, "I need to concentrate."

Flandre took a deep breath and punched the giant doors off their hinges and sending them sliding across the floor of the great hall. Inside was pitch black.

"I will give you one chance at mercy," Flandre yelled, "Apologize for killing my sister and you will leave this place in one piece."

"No," Leona said with a grin, "I will not apologize for helping humans. I am the champion of humankind and I will not apologize for doing what needed to be done."

"You are a madwoman and a murderer. Humankind ill needs a champion such as you," Reimu yelled.

"Enough talk," Flandre howled, "Have at you."

Flandre sped through the air drawing Laevateinn. The blade ignited in a terrifying fire as Flandre swung it over her head. Fire from Laevateinn reflected off the mirrors and Leona's toothy grin. While Flandre's entire mind was focused on Leona, Reimu saw a trap.

A loud clang rang out through the great hall. Flandre pulled back her Laevateinn to see what had caught, and Reimu's mind filled with terror when she saw it. It was a yin-yang orb, colored red and gold.

"You can't have-" Reimu eyes shifted between the yin-yang orb and Flandre, "Flandre, get back!"

The yin-yang orb spun forward, catching Flandre in the chest and slamming her against the ceiling. Flandre let out a sputtering cough as the yin-yang flew back to Leona. Flandre pushed herself down and gently floated to the floor.

"Tell me you can do more than that," Leona said, reclining in her throne, "I was hoping to dedicate your death to Sendai, but if that's the best you can do then I'm afraid it will be an insult."

"You," Flandre said with a low chuckle, "You think your toys will save you, but they won't. You took everything I had from me, and now I will destroy everything you are."

Flandre extended a hand and tightened it around Leona's core. Leona's body rippled with gold as she stood up. Spreading her arms, Leona filled the room with sunlight. The light reflected off the mirrors, turning the entire hall into a golden hue. Flandre screamed as the sunlight began to burn her flesh, wildly swinging Laevateinn across the room. As shards of glass fell to the floor, Leona leapt from her throne with the yin-yang orb levitating in front of her and her crimson cape flowing.

Flandre swung Laevateinn at her only to have it pushed away by the yin-yang orb. Leona landed and kicked her in the stomach while the yin-yang orb swung into her knee. Reimu charged forward and beat the orb back with her shrine maiden stick. As Reimu battled for control of the orb Leona palmed Flandre in the neck and crushed her knee with a kick. Flandre staggered to her feet and swung Laevateinn down onto Leona. Leona stepped past Flandre's swing, put one hand on the wand and elbowed Flandre in the face as she put her other hand onto Laevateinn and wrestled her for control.

Flandre lifted Leona into the air by the handle of Laevateinn and swung her into her throne. Leona slammed into her throne, splintering the wood. Flandre flew after her and thrust Laevateinn into the ground. Leona curled backward to dodge the stab and sprung into the air. Leona locked her legs around Flandre's back, and Flandre unsummoned Laevateinn and grabbed Leona's arms. Flandre pressed Leona's arms back with two clawed thumbs reaching for her neck. Inch by inch Flandre got closer, she could almost taste the blood.

The yin-yang orb swung around and Reimu caught it on her stick. Leona willed it forward, knocking Reimu into Flandre and knocking Leona out of her grasp. The yin-yang orb twisted around Reimu and smashed Flandre into the wall, pinning her by her stomach.

"Come on, now," Leona said, "Can't you do better? Is it too bright in here?"

Flandre pushed against the yin-yang orb. "I am going to _kill_ you," Flandre said, "You think this will stop me?" Flandre struggled against the yin-yang orb, slowing pushing herself closer and closer. The yin-yang orb didn't budge but Flandre didn't care, she kept forcing herself forward until the yin-yang orb ripped a hole through her stomach. "Nothing will stop me!" Flandre shouted as she flew down toward Leona, leaving a trail of black ichor in her wake.

Flandre's claws cut through Leona's cheek, piercing her with such force that it sent Leona reeling backward. Flandre licked the blood off her claws.

"Revenge tastes so good," Flandre said, "I think I'll have some more."

Flandre swung her claws again, only to scrape against gold. As the wave of gold rippled across Leona's body, Flandre summoned Laevateinn and stabbed Leona in the foot. Flandre floated up to look Leona in the eye. Flandre ran her tongue across her fangs as she pushed Leona's head back.

"I won't leave a drop," Flandre whispered as she sank her fangs into Leona's neck, "Gouge out my eyes, rip out my heart! Nothing will stop me!"

Leona punched and struggled against Flandre, but nothing she had could pull Flandre off. Through the fog of pain Leona saw the yin-yang orb hanging in the air. Leona could already feel her life fading as she willed the yin-yang orb to her and Flandre greedily sucked away. The yin-yang orb set itself in the hole Flandre had made and spun upward through her spine.

Flandre reared back and howled in pain as the yin-yang orb dug through her organs as Reimu knocked the yin-yang orb out of Flandre with her shrine maiden stick. Leona forced herself forward and ripped out Flandre's fangs. Flandre ripped Laevateinn out of Leona's foot and swung it. Leona ducked under Flandre's swing and rose back up with a hook. The yin-yang orb floated to the opposite side of Leona's punch only to be batted away by Reimu. Flandre's head rang at the attack, but Leona gave her no chance to recover as she threw another hook

Flandre let the punch hit her as she drove her claws into Leona's stomach. Leona parried Flandre with her open hand, leaving a gash across her side. Flandre wrapped her arms across Leona's waist, pulling her into the air and suplexing her. Leona looked back, seeing Flandre giving her a toothy grin, and forward seeing another Flandre.

"Big sis learned how to split herself into bats," Another Flandre said as she dug her heel into Leona's hand, "But I never really got past splitting myself."

Flandre's clones dragged Leona to her knees, as Flandre grabbed Leona by the shoulder and began to rip her arm off.

"Now!" Leona barked. From behind the mirrors came her guards. Mia pushed Reimu away and charged forward and cut into Flandre with her axe. As the axe cut through Flandre's leg, her flesh turned to bats.

Through the chaos, Leona surged upward and struck Flandre in the throat. Flandre staggered backward with a raspy cough. Leona rammed her arm up through the hole in Flandre's stomach and grabbed her heart.

"What are you going to do?" Leona asked, crushing Flandre's heart, "Save your sister? Avenge your sister? Don't make me laugh."

"I'm not going to make you laugh," Flandre said, holding herself up on Leona's arm, "I'm going to make you cry!" One of Flandre's clones broke free from the battle and raked her claws against Leona's back, spattering blood across the floor.

"Mother!" Mia cried from the fray, turning and splitting the clone in half with her axe.

Leona staggered forward, holding herself up on one knee. "I'm fine," Leona said, "You will not be." Leona ripped out and crushed Flandre's heart. A trail of black ichor ran down Leona arm as she threw the heart away. "How much of my blood did you drink?" Leona asked as her guards joined rank with her, "A pint?"

Flandre staggered backward. "What happened to my clones?" Flandre asked, "How did you do that?"

"Sixty highly trained youkai hunters wielding orihalcum weapons versus three of you?" Leona said, "How _didn't_ I do that?"

Flandre lunged for Leona. Leona swatted her away and grabbed one of her wings.

"Hold her still," Leona ordered. The guards hold their weapons inches away from Flandre.

"I'll kill them!" Flandre screamed, "I'll kill every last one of them!"

"No you won't," Leona said, "You be too busy thinking about this." Leona wrapped her hands around Flandre's wing and tore it off. Flandre screamed out in pain as Leona lifted her head up with the wing point and pulled her arm back.

"That's enough!" Reimu yelled as she dove between Leona and Flandre. Leona thrust the wing forward, only to be stopped by Sendai's palm.

"What are you doing?" Leona growled, pushing the wing forward, "You chose me over her."

"That may be true," Sendai said, "But she is blood of my blood. You will not harm her."

"Stand aside," Leona ordered.

"No," Reimu said, "I will not stand by as you twist Gensokyo around your finger."

"What other choice do you have?" Leona asked.

"I will fight you to my last breath," Reimu replied.

"That will be soon," Leona said, "I guarantee it."

"I said you will not harm her," Sendai said, "If you keep this up you will lose my favor."

Leona dropped the wing and turned to her guards. "Someone destroy this trash," Leona ordered, pointing to the wing, "And clean this place up. I don't want vampiric _filth_ dirtying my throne room." Leona spun on her heel and shoved her finger into Reimu's face. "Guard your soul with courage, _Miss Hakurei. _Soon, it will be all that's left of you."


	12. Behold the Exalt: Chapter 11

Behold the Exalt

Chapter Eleven: Loved and Lost

Flandre and Reimu left the castle. Reimu wrapped her arm around Flandre to support her, but Flandre pushed her away.

"I don't need your help," Flandre said, "I can get through this on my own."

"You probably can," Reimu said, wrapping her arm around Flandre, "But you don't have to. Your sister was a good friend of mine and she would want me to help you."

Flandre leaned into Reimu and they walked in silence.

"Why couldn't I do it?" Flandre asked as they reached the shrine steps, "Why couldn't I beat her?"

Reimu was silent.

"Answer me Reimu," Flandre said, "Why can't we stop her?"

"We can," Reimu said, "We will."

Reimu and Flandre reached the Hakurei Shrine and were greeted by Sendai, who was sitting on the porch.

"You're not really going to let that _thing_ stay here are you?" Sendai asked, "First you let oni stay here and now a vampire?"

"That 'thing' is a little girl who just wants her sister back," Reimu said.

"Oh, sure," Sendai replied, "Let's just forget the fact that she dines on human blood. We can just gloss that over."

"And what about you telling her not to hurt me?" Reimu asked, "I'm pretty sure she threatened to kill me while you were standing right next to her. In fact, that the next thing she said after you warned her."

"Leona knows better than that," Sendai said.

"Does she?" Reimu asked, "Does she really? Because from my end Leona looks like a murderous madwoman bent on ruling Gensokyo. Do you really think she knows better?"

Sendai looked away. "No, she doesn't."

"Then why would you side with her?" Reimu asked, "Why would you endanger Gensokyo by taking power from me and giving it to _her_?"

"It's probably the same reason you eat," Sendai said, "To stop myself from starving. Gensokyo will be missing a few youkai and it can recover from that."

"Can Remilia recover from that?" Flandre asked, "Are you saying that my sister will come back?"

"No," Sendai said, looking away, "She won't. She will be dead."

"I thought as much," Flandre said with a huff, "You think that Gensokyo won't change after a few youkai are gone, but you don't think about what will happen to their friends, or their family. If someone close to you died and someone told you 'It's okay, Gensokyo has plenty more deities.' Would you think that?"

"I'm sorry," Sendai murmured.

"You should be," Flandre said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to rest off having a hole in my stomach and missing my heart."

Flandre stomped inside, leaving Reimu and Sendai sitting on the shrine porch.

"You'll have to do something about her," Reimu said, "Leona, I mean."

"I suppose I will," Sendai said, staring at the night sky, "Okay that should do it."

"Do what?" Reimu asked.

"You said I had to do something about Leona," Sendai said, "And I just did."

"Did I get my shrine maiden power back?" Reimu asked.

"No," Sendai said, "But don't worry, I'll give that back soon."

"Then what did you do?" Reimu asked.

"Well, I figured that Byakuren had a bleeding heart for youkai, so I told her to have a talk with Leona," Sendai said, "It also had the added benefit of waking her up at four in the morning."

For a while Reimu and Sendai sat in silence, watching the starry night sky.

"Hey," Sendai said, "You did a good job keeping the yin-yang orb under control during the fight with Leona."

"Thanks," Reimu said, "It's what I do."

The two went back to watching the stars. Eventually, Reimu stood up and headed for the shrine. As she reached the door, Reimu turned back for a moment.

"By the way," Reimu said, "It's nice to have you here."

Sendai let out a deep sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Reimu asked.

"No," Sendai said, "I've waited a long time to hear you say that."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Murasa was piloting the Palanquin to the human village. Byakuren was standing on the bow, overlooking the village.<p>

"I can't believe she did that," Byakuren said.

"Who?" Murasa asked, " Sendai or Leona?"

"Both of them, I suppose," Byakuren said, "I don't know how the humans can put up with all this gore, but who sends messages over the collective unconscious so early?"

"I know, that was just rude," Murasa said, "Why do you think she told you to just have a talk with her?"

"I don't know," Byakuren said, "But if she's anything like what I'm seeing it's going to be quite the talk."

"Well," Murasa said, "I should probably stop the ship here. I can hear the villagers shouting, think you can find her?"

"I'll do fine," Byakuren said as she leapt off the boat. Looking around town, Byakuren was surprised to how much this place had changed. Flower shops, restaurants, clothing stores, and libraries lined the city streets. Hospitals could be seen in the village, towering over the small shops. Inside the clothing stores Byakuren saw machines powered by a pedal that could stitch clothing together in minutes. As Byakuren walked down the streets to the castle, someone called out her name.

"Miss Hijiri," Byakuren turned to see a maid motioning her to an outdoor table, "You have reservations here."

"There must be some mistake," Byakuren said.

"It's no mistake," the maid said, "The Empress told me this morning that you would be visiting her, and she wanted you to taste the new bounties of the human village."

"Very well then," Byakuren said, taking her seat, "Isn't a little crude, eating outdoors like this?"

"Perhaps," the maid said, "Take this menu, I'll be back shortly to take your order."

"I'll have water," Byakuren said, staring at the menu. This was all so pompous of Leona. What was she trying to prove? Proving in broad daylight that she could beat Byakuren? No, Leona was headstrong, not stupid. Probably. She had to know that fighting Byakuren here would wreak havoc on the human village. She probably wanted them to meet outdoors so that Byakuren couldn't attack.

A few minutes later the maid arrived with Leona in tow. Leona sat down and the maid brought her some black coffee.

"So you bring me out here," Byakuren said, "And you're dressed in full battle regalia complete with your cape? For a social call, you're not putting on a good show. What is that awful stuff anyway?It looks like grease."

"Coffee," Leona said with a sly grin, "Good for the brain. You want any?"

"If that is what drives your actions, then I certainly do not," Byakuren said.

"Suit yourself," Leona said, "So why is it you contacted me so early?"

"I didn't," Byakuren said, "Sendai did. She did the same thing to me. Told me you and I should talk."

"Well," Leona said, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Are you going to stop murdering youkai?" Byakuren asked.

"No," Leona said, "I'm not going to stop keeping _humans_ safe."

"Then I'm afraid we have very little to talk about," Byakuren said.

"Really?" Leona asked, "You don't want to know how the human village has been advancing so quickly? You don't want to see the marvelous new machines that have been developed? Figure out where new fashion trends have been coming from? I'll tell you. All that came from _my _rule."

"Listen," Byakuren said, "What I'm telling you is for your own safety. Not only is it a bad idea to hunt down youkai the way you are, but you can't keep doing this. Kanako has been busy playing with her nuclear generator but she isn't ignorant of what you're doing. You are killing her worshipers, and she will not take this lightly. There is an entire _mountain_ of youkai beneath her shrine, youkai who would fight for her. When she decides she's done letting you mess around with her there will be an army of youkai marching down your streets. Kanako will not be alone in this. By setting up your own religion you upset the delicate balance between myself, Miko, and Kanako. She and I will join Kanako to destroy you."

"Then we will fight," Leona said.

"No," Byakuren said, "You will _die_. How exactly do you plan on beating them, or even me? Do you think you can beat an entire army? Will you call on your sixty daughters to wage bloody war against _thousands_ of youkai?"

"When the time comes, I will be ready," Leona said.

"Ready like you were to fight Remilia, a single vampire who nearly killed you, or ready like you were to fight Flandre, who also nearly killed you?" Byakuren asked, "If you fight against them everyone you lead will suffer and die. While I cannot imagine what thoughts run through your head, I must admit that you have piqued my curiosity and I do have a question. What makes you so foolish, so thick headed that you think you have to slay every single creature in Gensokyo."

"Ahh," Leona said, leaning forward and threading her fingers, "You want to hear that story. Well, you may want to order a drink because it takes a while."

* * *

><p>A man, tall as a mountain and wide as one too knelt before Leona.<p>

"Will you marry me?" The man asked.

"Yes, Bruno," Leona said, "A hundred, thousand times yes."

Tears ran down Leona's cheeks as Bruno drew Leona into a long hug. They didn't have much, but together they had all they needed. They had talked about this day for awhile, but Bruno still found a way of surprising Leona with the question. In a few short months they would be man and wife, and Leona couldn't wait for those months to pass.

Each of them would be youkai hunters, they had trained all their lives. Bruno was the strongest man the human village had ever seen, and to Leona he was also the sweetest and the gentlest. There was one thing that Bruno could never seem to resist, and that was being a hero. Every time something broke, or there was work to be done, or someone just needed a friend then Bruno was there in a heart beat.

Together, they had beaten a number of youkai. Neither of them had magic, but neither of them cared. They had learned to fight together, coordinating their actions to baffle youkai and make quick work of feral youkai.

One night, a string of murders struck the human village. Nights became tense, shops closed down early, and every night the killer returned the sound of a baby's cry could be heard across the village.

"Don't go," Leona begged as a baby wailed outside, "This is something we're not ready for."

"Leona, darling," Bruno said, "Please let me past. Together we can conquer anything. Come with me and we can put an end to this."

"No," Leona said, "Whatever's out there will kill us. Let Kotohime take care of it, or let Reimu take care of it. I know you want to help, so help me by staying here and staying safe."

"I," Bruno paused, "Darling, please, what are you scared of?"

"Dying," Leona said, "You dying." Leona stepped away from the door. "Please stay."

Bruno walked to the door. "Darling, youkai are weak to weapons of faith. So please, have faith in me."

"I will," Leona said, "Just promise me you'll come back."

Brune smiled. "I would move worlds if it meant I could return to your side. I promise."

* * *

><p>"Since that day," Leona said, "I have never seen Bruno again. I held out hope for a long time, but there came a point when I had to accept that he was dead. I never even found out who killed him."<p>

Byakuren was quiet.

"Do you want to know else I lost when Bruno died?" Leona asked, "I lost any sympathy for youkai. So when Kanako comes I'll be ready. You want to know why I'll hunt down and kill every last youkai in Gensokyo? It's because anyone of them could be his killer."

"Are you certain of this?" Byakuren asked, "Are you really going to kill every last youkai in Gensokyo?"

"To my last breath," Leona said.

"Very well then," Byakuren said, "Then it seems we have run out of things to talk about."


	13. Behold the Exalt: Chapter 12

Behold the Exalt

Chapter Twelve: Dusk

Three days passed. Byakuren, Kanako, and Sendai sat on the porch of the Hakurei shrine with Reimu, discussing how to get rid of Leona.

"Are you sure you couldn't convince Miko to help?" Kanako asked.

"I'm afraid not," Byakuren said, "She said that she wouldn't interfere, but youkai extermination is a goal of hers."

"It's no matter," Sendai said, "The four of us will be strong enough to beat her. Kanako, do you have your youkai ready?"

"Yes," Kanako said, "Just give them the word and they'll move out."

"Do we really need a hoard of youkai to attack her?" Reimu asked, "That seems a bit excessive."

"We need the village to clear out for the fight," Sendai said, "If Leona is going to fight to the death then-"

"Help!" came a cry from the shrine steps, "Someone help!"

"I'm here," Reimu yelled as she ran to the steps.

At the steps Reimu found Mia slumped over and covered in blood. "I ran here as fast as I can," Mia said, "Mother's gone crazy, you have to stop her. I was talking to her about some of her new laws and then she went mad!"

Reimu turned to Kanako. "Tell your youkai to move out," Reimu said, "I'm putting a stop to this."

Kanako and Byakuren flew to rally their youkai and Sendai walked to Reimu. Sendai grabbed her as she started running down the shrine steps. "Hold on there young lady," Sendai said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To stop Leona," Reimu yelled, "We were just talking about this."

"You're not going anywhere in that condition," Sendai said with a wave of her finger, "Let me fix this." Sendai pushed past Reimu and held out her hand. A red and white yin-yang orb flew into her palm. "You'll need this," Sendai said, handing the orb to Reimu.

Reimu took the orb and felt her shrine maiden power flow back into her body. A smile grew on Reimu's face. "Thanks," Reimu said, "Now let's resolve this!"

Reimu and Sendai flew to the human village. From the skies they could see the streets running red with blood and heard cries of pain as they approached the village square. In the center of town was Leona, barking orders to her guards as they pulled everyone in the village before her. Smith, the village blacksmith, raised a hand and said "You can't hold a meeting today. Today is harvest day."

"You can not tell me what to do!" Leona roared, "I am a solar exalt, and I will do as I see fit! Daughters, kill all who stand before me! Their doubts have shown me they are unfit to be my subjects!"

"Yes, my Empress," the guards said.

"Leona!" Reimu said as she landed between the guards and the villagers, "Do you remember our talk?"

"You will _die _this day," Leona said, "Sendai, kill her."

"No," Sendai said, "You fight well, feed me what I like, and now I've had my fill. Your reign is at an end."

"Ha! How are you going to kill me?" Leona asked.

"With our help," Kanako said, standing next to Byakuren and a hoard of youkai.

"You are going to let those people go," Byakuren said, "There's still hope for you. Surrender and we will let you live."

"I refuse," Leona said, "Daughters, form ranks!"

The guards pulled away from the villagers and circled Leona, forming a ring of blades around her.

Kanako shook her head. "You poor girl," Kanako said with a wave of her hand, "Come out now."

From behind the houses of the village rose a swarm of youkai. The youkai circled around Leona, forming a dome over her. More youkai arrived and more layers were added on until no one could see into it.

"Fire!" Kanako commanded. The inside of the dome light up with the fire of danmaku in every shape and size. Inside the dome Leona screamed out in rage. She charged forward and ripped through the first youkai she met.

Leona tore through the wall of youkai and burst out of the cage, her body emitting sunlight, her eyes completely bloodshot, and she was frothing at the mouth. Leona ran for Reimu and leapt through the air to tackle her.

"Didn't _Meiling_ train you?" Reimu asked as she flew out of the way. Reimu pulled out a set of persuasion needles and flung them at Leona. Leona whipped around with a snarl and swatted the needles out of the air.

"I guess she did," Reimu said as Leona grabbed Reimu's ankle and swung into her back. Homing amulets swarmed over Reimu's back as Leona bit and tore at her flesh. Reimu flipped herself over and slammed into the ground. Talismans and needles dug into Leona's back as she threw Reimu off of her and to the ground. Leona twisted over and began to choke Reimu.

Reimu kicked her off and stabbed a persuasion needle into Leona's shoulder. Blood splattered on the ground as the needle drove through flesh and bone and through Leona's body.

Leona's guards broke through the ring of youkai, charging forward to aid their empress. Kanako slammed down in front of them, onbashira circling Kanako and the guards.

Kanako let out a content sigh. "I haven't done this since the old Aztec days." Kanako said, motioning toward the guards, "You girls look pretty tough, but who of you have ever fought a war goddess?" The guards wordlessly readied their weapons and rushed her.

* * *

><p>Byakuren flew toward the injured villagers.<p>

"Get outside the village," Byakuren said, "Head to the Myouren temple, you'll be safe their."

"Now hold a moment," said Miles the town miller, "We have a harvest to get to."

Byakuren rolled her eyes. "There is fighting in the streets. Get to the temple where you're _safe_,"

"Miss," Alphonso, the owner of the apothecary said, "We _know_ that there is fighting in the streets. Incidents happen here on an almost _monthly_ basis. Do you think we head for the hills every time something like this happens? We'd never get any work done."

"It's true," Smith said, "We know how to work around this. Will this fight still be going on by sunset?"

"Uh," Byakuren looked back at the fight, "Probably not. I'm going to go help Kanako. Now listen, if anyone dies, you're not blaming me. Also, the Myouren temple does funeral services."

* * *

><p>Needles and talismans hung from Leona's torn up flesh and blood ran down Leona's body. For all the pain and injury she had taken, Leona didn't feel a thing. All she knew was that she had to kill Reimu Hakurei. Reimu was panting. She wore a few scattered bruises, though Leona hadn't been able to get a hold of her.<p>

Reimu flew forward and twisted her hands around Leona's neck. Leona smashed her fists against Reimu's sides, cracking bone. Reimu pulled the struggling Leona upward, high into the air. As Reimu flew Leona punched and kicked and bit and clawed, but Reimu took it all.

"Do you want to know the difference between us?" Reimu asked when she could see all across Gensokyo from the air. Leona snarled as a reply and Reimu shook her head. "You've done great things, good things. The human village is better than it has ever been, but you forgot something." Reimu held Leona out in front of her, and threw her down. "Gensokyo is _not_ just for humans." Reimu willed a yin-yang orb onto her fist and flew down after Leona. "Now as for me," Reimu said, punching the orb into Leona's stomach, rushing towards the earth, "I have all of Gensokyo at my back. Every human, every youkai, every goddess, every demon, everyone. That is what I remembered, Gensokyo is _not_ just for humans, and I will protect them all!"

Leona slammed against the ground as dust swirled up around her. Leona lay still, her bones shattered and her muscles torn. She saw Reimu and glared, shouting in anger.

Reimu rose off of her. "Kanako," Reimu said, "Did you finish with the guards?"

Onbashira cleared away from Kanako, revealing her standing triumphant over the fallen bodies of the guards. "Yep," Kanako said, "And don't worry about them, they're only unconscious. Maybe a few broken ribs at most. How'd you do?"

Reimu slumped onto her knees. "She is so tiresome," Reimu said, "But I got her. Don't worry about me, only a few broken ribs at most."

"Well done," Kanako said, "Byakuren, are the villagers safe?"

"Yes," Byakuren replied, "They're out in the fields harvesting."

"That's," Kanako said, "How is that safe?"

"The villagers are smarter than they look," Byakuren said, "Is Leona down?"

"Yes," Reimu said.

Byakuren flew to Leona's side and twisted her arm up as Kanako did the same. Reimu flicked her wrist and two yin-yang orbs crushed Leona's knees and pushed her to the ground.

"Can I do the honors?" Sendai asked.

No," Reimu said, walking to Leona, "We have a deal. Do you remember the talk?"

Deep within Leona's mind, she fought and struggled against the anger that threatened to consume her. Reimu's question echoed through her. _I remember. _The anger tore at her mind. _She is going to kill me._ The anger tore at her memories. _No, she's going to stop me. I've ordered my daughters to kill innocents._ The anger tore at her sanity. _I've got to-_ The anger tore her thoughts. _Got to calm down._ The anger tore at her will. _I'd rather die than let this take over me._ The anger tore at her. All around her, the darkness and hate was closing in, crushing her.

_End it!_

The anger tore at-

"End it!" Leona screamed, "Hurry!"

Reimu pulled out a talisman and pushed power into it till it was razor sharp. With a sweep of her hand, Reimu decapitated Leona.

The light stopped.

The hate stopped.

Leona stopped.


	14. Behold the Exalt: Extra Stage

Behold the Exalt

Extra Stage

"Ah," Kotohime said, landing in the village with Ruukoto in tow, "About time that's over. Oh, and the castle is still standing. That's excellent, My manor was starting to feel a little cramped."

"Hold on," Reimu said, "Why are you just arriving here _now_? Leona took over the village months ago. I thought she had killed you. What were you doing all this time? And why is Ruukoto with you, she's supposed to be _my_ maid."

"Pfft, come on now Reimu," Kotohime said with a roll of her eyes, "Unlike you, I don't have the luxury of sitting around all day waiting for something to happen-"

"Yes you do," Reimu said.

"-Thanks for the reminder. To answer your questions, I was busy and I gave Ruukoto a solid argument to be my servant."

"What was it?" Reimu asked.

* * *

><p>Ruukoto was in the village buying vegetables for tonight's dinner.<p>

"Hey," Kotohime said, "I'm a princess."

* * *

><p>Reimu groaned. "Ruukoto, is this true?"<p>

"Yes," Ruukoto said, "Kotohime is a princess. I do not know why you question this. It is one of her defining traits."

"Okay, where were you and what were you doing?" Reimu asked.

"Ooh, that's a great question," Kotohime said.

Behold the Exalt

Chapter Thirteen: Where I was and What I was Doing

Kotohime stood in her office, looking at Leona through the window. Ruukoto stepped inside the office, carrying cleaning supplies.

"Hello maid," Kotohime said, "Did you get the Makai brand bleach?"

"Yes, your highness," Ruukoto replied.

"Good, that should clean out that Starro," Kotohime said, "You didn't happen to hear anything interesting in Makai, did you?"

"Yes, your highness," Ruukoto said, "I found a plot by Shinki to kill you and seize control of the village."

"Fantastic," Kotohime said, "Well done Ruukoto. Where's my to-do list? I need to check off uncovering assassination plots to steal the throne." Ruukoto handed Kotohime her notebook and she checked off the task. "Now, we're leaving immediately."

One short work of Shinki later, Kotohime stood triumphant over Shinki, posing as Ruukoto took pictures of her latest victory.

"Oh no," Shinki said, giving Kotohime a blank stare, "I have been defeated. By cayenne powder no less. If only I had some peach ice cream to quell my sadness of this defeat. Oh, wait. I have a machine in the corner over there that will dispense any food imaginable."

Kotohime stopped posing. "You have a _what_?" Kotohime asked.

"A machine that dispenses any food imaginable," Shinki replied, pointing to the machine, "It's right over there."

Kotohime eyed the machine as she flew over to it. "Ruukoto," Kotohime said, "Where's my to-do list? I need to check off 'Eating whatever I want to.' Alright machine, give me a sandwich with peanut butter, strawberry jelly, marshmallow fluff, banana slices, and jalapeno slices. Put it all on rye bread."

Shinki had started slinking out of the throne room and stopped when she heard Kotohime's order. "Why on earth would you order _that_?" Shinki asked.

"Well, I heard that people don't really know what they want until you show it to them, so I'm going to have to eat a lot to make sure I've eaten whatever I want to," Kotohime said. The machine dispensed her sandwich. Kotohime took a bite of it and something in Shinki nearly died.

Kotohime's teeth wrestled against the mass of wet goo, her tongue fought to analyse what she was eating. Chewing was becoming impossible and her eyes began to water. Kotohime swallowed, stumbling forward as her throat struggled to pull down whatever she had put in her mouth.

Kotohime took a second bite, and something in Shinki _did_ die.

Two months passed. Shinki had seen things. Things she wished she could forget. Kotohime kept ordering things from the machine, each one somehow weirder and less appealing than the last and Kotohime ate every last bit of it. Shinki wanted to pull her eyes away, but the sight of Kotohime ordering such strange things was too intriguing and the fear of what she would order if Shinki looked away froze her in place.

"Okay, this has to stop," Shinki said, "I built that machine as a trap. Something to distract you while I take over the village, but if the people there are anything like you then I don't want to. I surrender. You win. You can stop using that now."

"Shinki, you don't understand," Kotohime said, "I'm called the 'maniacal princess' in Gensokyo. In a place like Gensokyo, I'm known to be the crazy one. Do you have any idea how much effort that takes? How often I must place myself in danger and risk life and limb just to maintain that title? It's exhausting. I could be called 'princess' but I wield no real power and my faction is the smallest. I could be called 'police officer' but the jail has only ever been used once, and there's almost no laws here to enforce. So, I have to be called 'crazy' and eat the most ridiculous things I can think of for _two months_. It's the most tiresome, exhausting thing ever, being crazy."

"I," Shinki looked Kotohime in the eye, "I never thought of it like that."

"You sure didn't," Kotohime said, turning back to the machine, "Now you have to figure out if I was being sincere or crazy."

Shinki let out a gentle laugh and bowed to Kotohime. "Well, I suppose I'll be leaving then," Shinki said.

"Wait," Kotohime said, "What was that bow? I've never seen it before."

"It's how we bow in Makai," Shinki said, "Here, I'll teach it to you."

Shinki taught the bow to Kotohime. When she finished, a wild grin crossed Kotohime's face.

"Ruukoto," Kotohime said, "Get out my to-do list. It's time to check off 'learning social graces.' I've been blazing through these things."

"It has been two months," Ruukoto said.

"Blazing through these things," Kotohime repeated as she checked off the task, "Only one left." Kotohime's smile fell. "And it's the most boring one. Actually, I have an idea. Shinki, you said you surrendered?"

"Um," Shinki stopped at the door, "Yes?"

"Alright then, I'll be taking prisoners and some territory," Kotohime said, "But don't worry, I'll give them back. Just make sure they're nobility."

One month past. Kotohime lay face down on a table, covered in only a towel. Yumeko, Mai, and Louise massaged Kotohime.

"I cannot believe I've been reduced to this," Yumeko said as she massaged Kotohime's shoulders, "I am Shinki's strongest creation, and this is what I do now?"

"Hey, relax," Kotohime said, "Building a proper relationship takes time and you're doing a great job. Ruukoto, when is it?"

"You have been massaged for one month, your highness," Ruukoto said.

"Eh, I figure that's long enough," Kotohime said, letting out a content sigh as Louise rubbed her feet, "Somebody bring me my clothes. It's indecent for someone of my standing to be seen like this."

Mai brought Kotohime her clothes.

"Thank you, thank you all, but I'm afraid that none of you qualify for my throne. Ruukoto, check off 'courting nobility'," Kotohime said and everyone turned to leave. As Yumeko reached the door, Kotohime put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Hey," Kotohime said, "I'm a princess."

"Shinki is a queen," Yumeko replied.

"Nuts," Kotohime said.

* * *

><p>"And that's what I was doing," Kotohime said.<p>

Reimu gave her a blank stare and walked off.


	15. Behold the Exalt: Epilogue

Behold the Exalt

Epilogue: Salvation Arrives

"That's what happened," Leona said, clad in a long sleeved black shirt and plain, brown pants.

"An interesting tale," Shiki Eiki said, "Now for your judgement. During your time as an exalt you turned from a strong, hard working woman into a power mad empress who twisted the minds of those around her and killed those who didn't agree. Were it not for your solar spark I would judge you black and throw you into the fires of Hell."

Leona shuddered.

"However," Shiki Eiki continued, "Because the solar spark cursed you with berserk anger I rule that your actions were not your own. Normally you would spend roughly eighty years in the wheel of reincarnation before returning to the world, however, we need you to solve a problem caused by you three lives ago."

"What? Gensokyo was fine my entire life," Leona said.

"Yes," Shiki Eiki said, "But I'm not from Gensokyo and that's not where we are. Come with me, I'll introduce you to your partner."

Shiki Eiki led Leona down the winding halls of the Ministry of Right and Wrong. The floors were covered with papers with hastily written morals on them.

"What's with all the clutter?" Leona asked.

"We're dealing with the aftermath of a Zenith caste," Shiki Eiki said, "At some point they decide that the easiest way to be shining beacons of good is to make up what 'good' is."

Leona picked up one of the papers and read it. "This is a horrible idea," Leona said.

"You came up with it," Shiki Eiki replied, "Now hurry up."

"Okay," Leona said, following after Shiki Eiki "What sort of problem am I going to be dealing with?"

"I'll tell you once you meet your partner. I don't like having to repeat myself," Shiki Eiki said, stopping at a door and leading Leona inside.

"Darling," Leona heard from inside. It was Bruno. Leona's eyes lit up and Bruno pulled Leona into a deep kiss.

"Stay focused-" Shiki Eiki was interrupted when Bruno gently put a finger over her mouth. Shiki Eiki rolled her eyes and tapped her foot.

Bruno broke the kiss. "Years overdue," Bruno said.

"I know," Leona said, wrapping her arms around Bruno, "However, we can wait a little while longer. The Enma has work for us."

"Ah, my apologies," Bruno said, "What can we do for you?"

"Listen up," Shiki Eiki said, "Leona, in one of your past lives you valiantly sacrificed yourself to save Bruno's life. Bruno, in the madness that followed you after her death you built a machine designed to tear holes in dimensions so you could be reunited."

"What's the problem with that?" Leona asked.

"It worked," Shiki Eiki replied.

Bruno and Leona were quiet for a moment. "I can see how that could be a problem," Bruno said.

"Yes," Shiki Eiki said, "And it's still running. That machine was how Leona's exaltation found its way to Gensokyo and yours didn't. The ministry is sending you both to Creation as soon as we can."

"Hold on a moment," Leona said, "Wouldn't we arrive as newborns? It would take us decades before we could come close to solving this."

Shiki Eiki rolled her eyes. "This isn't the first time we've had to do this. There are resplendent destinies set up that your souls will fit right in to. You're leaving in two hours."

* * *

><p>"Is it over?" Mia asked.<p>

"Yes," Reimu said.

"She's dead?" Mia asked.

"I'm afraid so," Reimu replied, "How do you feel?"

Mia looked away. "I don't know, how am I supposed to feel? She was my mother, but she was also an insane murderer."

Mia walked away, wandering the village as she tried to process the storm of emotions. As she wandered the village she came across an old village labeled "Aetius Protection Service and Martial Art School." The inside was worn away and forgotten, contrasting against all the improvements to the village. Mia gently stepped inside.

"Her home," Mia murmured, "Her _first_ home."

Inside the desk Mia found a drawing of her mother that didn't fit anytime she saw her in the castle. When Mia saw Leona in the castle, she was always working, expanding the village walls, organizing exterminations, Leona's work lasted so long that Mia noticed bags under her eyes that never went away. This picture was different though, showing Mia a side of her mother that she had never seen before.

She looked content.

* * *

><p>Flandre sat on her throne. She had cleaned up the mansion, ivy had been pulled away, rubble cleared, and the lawn and gardens had been restored to the best of Flandre's ability. The one thing she had not been able to repair was the mansion's emptiness. Flandre didn't really care about the mansion, she cared more about the people inside.<p>

As Flandre drifted in and out of sleep she heard something that sounded like a knife sliding across glass.

"Who's there?" Flandre called, searching the room.

"Only a friend," a voice replied.

"Show yourself," Flandre demanded, "I'm not in a good mood. Cooperate and I might let you live."

"Right over here," The voice said. Flandre looked over and saw Yukari sitting on her sister's throne. "You look awfully lonesome."

"You," Flandre tighten her hands to fists, "You call yourself a 'friend,' how _dare _you. What were you doing when my sister was dying? Sleeping? Some friend you are."

"Oh please, if I solved everyone's problems then they'd never learn," Yukari said, "And I am a friend, for I bring you good news. News so good I doubt you'll believe me."

"Get on with it," Flandre said.

Yukari cupped a hand to Flandre's ear and whispered, "Your sister lives, though certainly not here, and your sister's killer was an invader. A warrior from another dimension, brought here on accident."

"Do not mock me," Flandre yelled as she swatted a hand through Yukari, only to have her hand slide through gaps, "If you're lying to me I'll kill you."

"Come now, no need to be so sour," Yukari said, "I would not jest or joke about your sister. All Gensokyo needs her. She must be found and recovered."

"Found where?" Flandre asked, "I already checked the underworld, Makai, and new Hell. She wasn't there. And why would all Gensokyo need her?"

"An ancient pact to keep Gensokyo alive, the Devil's Contract," Yukari said, "That is why Gensokyo needs her."

"You mean the time dad came here?" Flandre asked, "But big sis didn't do anything."

"She was not the cause of the contract," Yukari said, "But she was the keeper. The contract requires a powerful vampire to enforce it."

"Where is she?" Flandre asked, a gleam in her eyes, "I have to go find her."

"No," Yukari said.

"What do you mean 'no'? She's my _sister_." Flandre said.

"I mean no," Yukari said, "The contract requires a powerful vampire to enforce it, did you forget? Should you leave, all youkai in Gensokyo would rise up to devour all human life. You must stay. Do not worry about your sister. She is strong, and the strong shall be sent to retrieve her."

"But where is she?" Flandre asked.

"Ah, the question of the hour. It took me some time to find her," Yukari said, "She is beyond a great door."


End file.
